You're my drug
by ValeurStories
Summary: Kaoru loves his brother. But he would never be able to break his heart by telling him, not after he finally found happiness, so instead.. he fills the hole he has inside with smoke, drugs and alcohol. CONTAIN YAOI: BoyXBoy
1. Left overs

**A/N: **Don't own anything!

WARNING:  Contains slight Yaoi, slight swearing and smoking.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Kaoru** sucked in on the cigarette and felt the warm sensation fill his lungs. The smoke rose around him, filling the alley around him with a white mist of smoke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kaoru?" a smooth voice asked, making Kaoru jump slightly. He turned his head and looked into a face that was identical to his own.

"Hikaru?" he whispered.

"No it's Santa Claus, yes, of course it's me. You're standing in _our_ backyard, idiot," Hikaru said angrily and crossed his arms over the chest. "Do you have an explanation for me or should I just start guessing?"

Kaoru sighed deeply, letting the hand with the cigarette fall to his side. Hikaru had no right to command him around. He had hurt him so deeply that he might never recover... and he didn't even know it. But regardless he didn't want to hurt his twin.

"It's not like you think-"

"It better not be, because what I see is my baby brother smoking a cancer-stick and if I am not mistaken,_ that_ is a empty bottle of alcohol on the ground, so please, tell me that it is not like I think," Hikaru said, his voice struggling to keep calm.

Kaoru opened his mouth, but closed it when he didn't have a good enough explanation. By the movement Hikaru let out a pained moan and flung both hands through his spikes.

"What the hell, Kaoru!" he spat and had to turn around to gather himself. "I'm gone _one_ weekend and you basically fall apart, what the _fuck_!"

One hell of a weekend.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru mumbled and put the cigarette to his lips again and inhaled. He didn't want to upset Hikaru, not at all, but it helped him calm down. The warm sensation of smoke elope his lungs made all worries disappear in that one moment.

He closed his eyes, taking in all the warmth the cigarette provided.

Well, he did, until it was yanked out of his fingers and thrown on the ground.

"STOP IT!" Hikaru snarled and stepped on the cigarette twice to make sure it was crushed into the ground. Kaoru sighed again; he had made his brother sad. Even though Hikaru looked more furious than _sad_, Kaoru could see right though him, he had always been able to.

He twin had been able to look through him. Once.

Hikaru crushed his brother into a hug. Kaoru gasped out a little by the sudden yank, but let his brother hold him. He could hear Hikaru's frustrated pants by his ear and felt his heartbeat go way too fast to be healthy.

"Don't smoke, don't drink, don't ever be so reckless, I can't bear it Kaoru," Hikaru pleaded weakly. Kaoru huffed.

"You smoked once too, you drink, you left me a whole weekend to be with _Haruhi,_" he tried to sound passive, but the hurt and pain could easily be heard in his words.

Hikaru pulled him away a little bit. "That's what this is about? Me having a girlfriend?"

Yes! Give the boy a price!

"Forget it," Kaoru spat and turned to leave, but Hikaru grabbed his wrist in a quick movement.

"No, answer me!" he begged. Kaoru winced and struggled to get free, but Hikaru was stronger at the moment and Kaoru's attempt to get away was half-hearted. "I'll break up with her for you, you know that. I thought you were happy for me, but- but if… but if she comes between us, I'll end this. Kaoru you know I will. Just tell me what to do-"

"Shut up! You're being stupid!" Kaoru exclaimed. How could Hikaru be so dumb? Of course she came between them! How could she not? She had taken _all_ his time with Hikaru and worse… they had started living together, his bed had never been so cold and empty as it was now.

He hated Haruhi, but he loved Hikaru. Haruhi made Hikaru happy, and ergo he couldn't hurt him, by breaking them apart. It was so cruel.

He hadn't been able to bear the loneliness of losing his only brother, so he had started drinking. First a little bit in secret, but then a little more and a little more. And when Hikaru left on a weekend-trip with Haruhi, he had started smoking. First day it was just a single one… then three… then a whole packet. How could Hikaru be so blind to this? He knew nothing! The anger filled Kaoru slowly and he tensed his whole body.

"Just shut up, Hikaru," Kaoru whispered again and fought back the tears. He didn't know how he had any left, he had cried so many already.

Hikaru didn't let go, just stared at Kaoru with stunned eyes.

"Leave me alone," Kaoru begged, his legs threatening to collapse under him.

"Kao-"

"Leave me alone, _please_," Kaoru tried to yell, but it just turned into a whiny sobbing mess. He couldn't even struggle when Hikaru pulled him back, so they were facing each other and pressed his mouth gently toward his lips.

The tears fell.

His brother hadn't kissed him for so long, not like this. He knew he shouldn't do this, but he was just so lonely. He leaned into the kiss with a small sob and wrapped his arms around his twin's neck.

Hikaru pulled away slightly to say. "You stink like an ashtray." Before he continued the kiss. Kaoru's lips parted and it only took Hikaru seconds to let his tongue out.

How he had missed this. His twin knew just what he wanted, when he wanted.

Hikaru's smooth tongue caressed his own and Kaoru almost lost balance by the ecstasy of his kiss. How could Hikaru's kiss give him more pleasure than a million cigarettes? It was just weird.

Without breaking their kiss, Hikaru started walking Kaoru backwards and with the trust of a brother he followed, without even opening his eyes.

He winced slightly when he hit his back against the hard stonewall behind him. Hikaru pulled away, panting just as excited as he.

"Sorry, did it hurt?" he asked lovingly. Kaoru shook his head. Now Hikaru recognized the tears and his face turned panicking. "Kao, what's wrong? You're crying," he put both palms on Kaoru's cheeks. "Did I hurt you? Don't you want me to kiss you? Damn it, why don't I know what you want? I don't know what you're thinking anymore, please- please, tell me what you want."

Kaoru lowered his head, making Hikaru sigh.

"Talk to me, please. You always talked too much before, especially in bed," his voice was teasingly at the end, making Kaoru shudder in excitement.

"Hikaru, you- _we_ can't, you have a girlf- girlfri- … you have Haruhi," he couldn't make himself say the word, "girlfriend", it hurt too much.

"I told you," Hikaru said and forced Kaoru up against the wall again, his body pressed against his. "I would break up with her for you, it's just a temporary state, besides," he kissed Kaoru on the tip of his nose. "You were the one who told me to "_go for it_," remember?"

He did remember. It had seemed so much smarter then. Breaking their walls, see other people. Not anymore.

"Just say the words, Kaoru," Hikaru whispered close to his ear. "I _will_ end our relationship for you."

Kaoru hesitated. Most of all he wanted to yell, "YES! Fuck, yes! End it! Throw her out the window and sleep with me again!", but he heard the edge of sadness in Hikaru's voice and stopped himself. Hikaru loved him, but he loved Haruhi too – if not more. How could he take her away from him? He wouldn't- no, that's wrong – he _couldn't._

_No matter how much it hurts. _

"No, she's probably waiting for you,"

As if planned out, Haruhi's voice broke through the air, making Hikaru blink twice in surprise.

"Hikaru, are you out here?" she called. He turned his head after the voice.

"Y-yes, I'm here," he stuttered back and stepped a step away from Kaoru. Kaoru forced a smile on his lips, but it must not have been very convincing, because Hikaru immediately frowned in worry.

"There you are," Haruhi said with a smile, appearing from around the corner. "I just wanted- hey, what are all these smokes?" she asked stunned and looked around the ground – Kaoru's personal ashtray.

Hikaru's eyes brightened up when she showed, and it was not something Kaoru missed.

Hikaru was about to open his mouth to cover over him, but he hurried to answer before Hikaru got a chance.

"I took up smoking," The younger brother whispered and stepped around Hikaru to face her. Haruhi's face had turned into a worried expression.

"Kaoru, that's horrible, I just made your brother stop that," she complained, gesturing to the cigarettes, but Kaoru just shrugged in apology.

"He stops today!" Hikaru's palm fell determined on Kaoru's shoulders, making him wince again. "Right Kao?"

All Kaoru did was nod and look down.

"That's nice," she smiled to Kaoru, before turning to Hikaru. "Ready to go, Hika?"

Kaoru's eyes turned red in anger when she used the nickname. That was _his_ nickname. He called him "Hika" and Hikaru called him "Kao", that was how it had always been. How dared she ruin it?

"Um… I guess," Hikaru answered and looked at Kaoru one last time, but his twin's expression had turned blank.

"It was… _pleasant_, seeing you both," Kaoru said, giving them an unconvincing smile and reached down his pocket for another cigarette.

Hikaru caught his tone and frowned, but Haruhi just smiled and grabbed Hikaru's hand.

"Nice seeing you too, Kaoru. Are you coming, Hika?" she asked and Kaoru's fists clenched around the pack of cigarettes by the nickname.

"Y-yes," he said flustered and let her drag him along, but halfway he looked back. "Sure you're okay, Kao?"

"Peachy." Kaoru said with a small voice and turned to leave.

"Just leave him alone, Hika," Haruhi whispered and that was when Kaoru snapped. He twirled around on his heel and yelled with all the air he had left in his lungs.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

Both Haruhi and Hikaru jumped a little in surprise and put on matching expressions of shock.

"K-Kao- What the hell?" Hikaru whispered stunned.

Kaoru stared at his shocked expression for another moment before he lowered his head and ran the opposite way. Ran. Ran, as fast as his legs would carry him.

"H-hey! Kaoru!" Hikaru called, but the fragile teen ignored him and ran blindly down the street. Away from the house, from the brother he loved and the girl that had come between them.

He looked back and saw Hikaru look after him. His face confused, but he didn't run after him. Thank god, he would just see how weak he was at the minuet.

He rounded a corner and lost sight of his brother. Panting and sobbing he slowed down, walking in a rushing pace, but he was too exhausted to run anymore. The cigarettes were getting to him.

He stopped and fumbled with his cigarette packet. He needed the sensation. He needed it right now! He needed to forget and drift away.

He kept walking as he lighted the cigarette and sucked at it greedily. Making himself dizzy and sighed deeply as the smoke flooded out his slightly parted lips.

"Problems?" A cool voice asked. Kaoru moaned angrily that someone had pulled him out of his world so soon, but widen his eyes when he saw who paced beside him.

"Kyouya?" he spat. "What are you doing here?"

"Those won't get you that far," he explained, ignoring his question, and gestured to the slim cigarette in his fingers.

Kaoru frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I heard about your brother," Kyouya told and to Kaoru's surprise he put his own cigarette to his lips, he looked professional too. He had no idea the shadow king smoked. "You most be pretty down to start smoking. You seem like the _good one_ of the two of you - or _used_ to be."

"Maybe," Kaoru said dismissing and focused on the tobacco in his mouth.

"I wanted to run away too, once," Kyouya told him. Kaoru scowled toward the tall teen. Was he trying to make him feel better or something? He would usually be ecstatic to find out more about the mysterious man, but today he was just too depressed to listen to others problems.

But Kyouya continued. "I started smoking and drinking too, but those things just don't help that much, am I right?"

"It is all I got, so it's fine for now-"

"I have something that _does_ work," Kyouya said smugly and Kaoru suddenly turned curious, stopping in his tracks. Kyouya had something that could make him forget Hikaru. Something that could make him feel better in all this pain?

Kyouya seemed to feel the change in atmosphere, because he smiled.

"Interested?" He asked and Kaoru nodded.

"What is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Can you guess what Kyouya's _cure _is? Hehe. ^^

Thank you for reading and please leave me a review if you want me to continue this idea. The next chapter might be a little more extreme and it will definitely contain more yaoi... so be prepared. xD But I won't continue if it's crappy, so please tell me your thoughts. : )

Review please. ^_^/


	2. The First Sniff

**A/N: **Okay, now we can get this started. Thank you for your awesome reviews - I'll mention your names in the bottom. I don't own anything.

**Warning!: **Contains: Drugs and slight yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

"**This** place gives me the creeps," Kaoru muttered, following Kyouya behind an old commoners supermarket. Last time he had been here it had been day, and people had been rushing in and out the store. Now, it was dark. The place almost looked hunted at night.

"At least it's quiet and not a lot of people come here at after closing hours," Kyouya explained, waving a hand to make Kaoru hurry up.

"I see why," Kaoru murmured to himself and followed the taller teen.

There was two large green dumpsters behind the place, the ground had cracks in the asphalt and filled with used cigarettes, broken glass and wrappers of something. Kaoru jumped over some shattered glass, almost bumping into the shadow king, when he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"I'll give you _some_ now, but you'll have to pay me if you want more," Kyouya said, with his usual all-business voice. Kaoru doubted that he would need more; he just wanted to forget Hikaru – just for a little bit.

"Okay," he answered, shrugging. He had no idea what it was Kyouya had planned, but he was willing to look at it.

Kyouya nodded and walked to one side of the alley to pull out a small wooden table and two chairs.

"Do you come here often?" Kaoru asked surprised. Somehow he just didn't picture the cool teen hang out this kind of places.

"On occasion," the teen answered and sat down. Kaoru looked at the empty chair and slowly took a seat. He folded his hands on the table, awaiting the next step of his forget-Hikaru-plan.

Kyouya looked at Kaoru once more before he reached down his pocket. Kaoru's eyes widen when he saw what he pulled up.

"O-oh! Kyouya- I- I can't…" he stuttered, leaning back, and stared mesmerized at the small plastic bag, with clean white powder inside. "D-drugs? N-no… Hikaru would kill me."

"You're choice. I just thought I would show you, you seemed to need a break," Kyouya said with a shrug and pulled the bag back in his pocket. Kaoru swallowed and stared at the pocket.

He really wanted to forget everything. He had never wanted to go as far, I mean, _drugs_. That was a no-turning-back-thing, a total point-of-no-return. He had heard about people who took them once and really _could_ stop… but, the stories of people _saying_ they would stop and just_ couldn't_, was much more common. But still…

"Um… wha- what is it?" Kaoru said with a small voice. Kyouya's eyes scanned him with a serious expression.

"It's cocaine," he said plainly and Kaoru nodded to himself.

"Is- is it dangerous?" Kaoru was annoyed that he sounded like a scared kid's at the moment, but he couldn't help it. This was big.

Kyouya let out a laugh.

"Kaoru, it's _drugs_. I'm not going to lie, of _course_ it's dangerous if you can't control it," he said and smirked. "I'm not going to force you, I'm not going to convince you either. It's all up to you."

The youngest twin bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay," he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I said… alright, sure, I'll try some," Kaoru said a little louder and looked at the black-haired man with big eyes. He just couldn't take all this loneliness anymore and if this drug could cure the hole in his chest, he would take the chance.

"You sure?" Kyouya made sure and pulled it back up. Kaoru nodded. "Okay then."

Kaoru watched in amazement as the teen pulled out a piece of glass and a golden credit card. He sprinkled a _very_ small amount of white powder out on the glass and with precise movements made a small stripe of drugs along the glass.

"What do I do?" Kaoru asked, trying to sound prepared, when really, every cell in his body wanted to run away and hide in his bed with Hikaru. Cuddling into his chest and cry out his pain. But. He didn't have time to think like that.

"You snort it up through your nose," Kyouya explained, demonstrating by putting a finger over one nostril and suck in some air.

"Um… Okay…" Kaoru whispered and bent down toward the powder.

* * *

><p>Hikaru sat up in his bed with a gasp. His forehead and bare chest was covered in sweat. He made small pants and his eyes were widened in shock.<p>

"Hikaru?" Haruhi's drowsy voice called. The elder teen suddenly remembered where he was and with a calming breath he hid his face in the palm. Another nightmare.

They had started when he had moved out of his house with Kaoru.

He felt Haruhi put a calming hand on his shoulders and put his own over hers.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he whispered. He heard the sheets rustle as she sat up, but he kept his face hid. He was afraid that she would see how scared he had been, afraid that she would see any weaknesses. She was not supposed to see his weak sides… right? Only Kaoru saw those.

"Was it a nightmare?" she asked. He let out a chuckle, but it came out fake and choking.

"It's nothing, just a… headache," he lied, but Haruhi just rolled her eyes.

"What was it? What did you dream?" she whispered and stroke his arm lovingly. He smiled, this was why he liked her, she knew what he was feeling all the time, could tell when he needed comfort and she was… almost… the female version of…

"So?" she interrupted his thought. He coughed a little, finally letting his hand sink from his face and looked at her.

"I was with my brother," Hikaru said and laughed sadly. "And I lost him. Um, he was… taken anyway."

"It's was just a dream, Kaoru is probably fine," Haruhi said and yawned sleepily. Looking like she just wanted to sleep.

"Thank you, but…" Hikaru slowly pushed her back down in the bed. "I'm just going to give him a quick call. You can just sleep."

"You're going to wake him, it's 3 o'clock, at night," Haruhi said wisely, but Hikaru just smiled.

"Kaoru told me- no, _demanded_ – that I always call if there's something wrong." Hikaru explained.

Haruhi nodded, too sleepy to argue and cuddled into her sheets. Hikaru kissed her on the hair before he hurried to where he had thrown his pants to get his phone from the pants pocket. The room felt cold in just boxers, but he ignored it and dialed Kaoru's number. He knew it by heart.

* * *

><p>Kaoru blinked twice in amazement. He felt… weird. No, that's not it. He felt… <em>invincible<em>.

He felt like he could run a marathon without a problem, he could jump out a bridge and fly away, he could lift a car over his head. He could do anything.

"Fell better?" Kyouya asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Yes, I feel awesome," Kaoru grinned and had to jump a little to use some of his energy. He heard Kyouya chuckle and turned to him with a wide smile.

"How long does it last?" he asked, smiling.

"Depends on the person, actually you are the most hyper person I have ever seen. When Tamaki tried he just got all confused," The shadow king explained, grinning by the memory.

"Really? That's nice. Let's go somewhere," Kaoru decided with huge hand movements. Kyouya thought about it for a moment and then shrugged.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked. Kaoru jumped higher in excitement and cheered happily.

Then a sharp melody suddenly cut through the air and he stopped moving instantly. With a clumsy movement he pulled his phone up and – without looking at the caller – answered.

"Yes?" he almost squealed.

"K-Kao? Its Hikaru," his brother's voice sounded, surprised by his happy tone. Normally that voice would make his heart break, make his mouth frown and his eyes go blank. But right now, he just_ laughed_.

"How are you doing today, brother? Well, technically, tonight." Kaoru said with a grin.

"Oh, _Jesus fucking Christ_," Kyouya whispered and hid his face in a hand.

"I- I am doing okay, I mean, I wanted to talk to you about something. Hey, where are you? At a party? You sound very… cheerful," Hikaru said with a small voice.

"No, it's just me and Kyouya by some dumpsters," he laughed, and didn't notice Kyouya facepalm behind him.

"W-what?" Hikaru said surprised. "Are you drinking alone with Kyouya?"

"Drinking? Ha, who's drinking?" Kaoru said and had to walk around while he talked. Hikaru had turned momentarily quiet.

"Kaoru, give me the phone," Kyouya suddenly said and reached his hand forward, but Kaoru just pouted toward him and made small jumps away. Kyouya sighed and massaged the brick of his nose.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru called and Kaoru put the phone back to his ear. "Please tell me where you are, right _now_-"

"Kyouya wants to talk to you," Kaoru interrupted and threw the phone toward Kyouya, who made a startled gasp by the sudden change of mind.

"Wait! Kao? Kaoru?" Hikaru called when Kyouya put the phone to his ear.

"Hallo Hikaru," he began, but didn't have a chance to continue before Hikaru started babbling out questions and threats in anger.

"Why do you have my brother behind a _dumpster_, alone? If he's not drinking then why is he so dopey? What did you give him? I swear I'll hunt you down and-"

"Hikaru, relax, he's fine," Kyouya sighed.

"Where are you? Tell me right now! Right NOW!" Hikaru yelled and Kyouya imagined him stamping his foot in the ground. He looked toward Kaoru. The drugged teen had started to twirl around, and rather ungracefully at that. It would probably be unwise to show Hikaru his current state. He _had_ promised Kaoru a good time after all.

"He'll be back before dawn," Kyouya just murmured. "I'll take care of him."

"Like hell you are-" was all he got to say before Kyouya hung up. Turning off the phone before Hikaru could call again. Just in case.

He put the phone in his own pocket and turned toward Kaoru with a smile.

"Hey Kaoru!"

"What? What?" Kaoru asked and tried to regain balance when he stopped twirling.

"You wanted to go somewhere, right?"

"Yeah! Bring me somewhere!" Kaoru laughed and ran toward Kyouya with a huge smile on his lips. "I want to do everything _fun_, right now! I want to do something _I_ would never do, something totally and insanely un-Kaoru-ish."

* * *

><p>"Hikaru?" Haruhi said, waking up once again, when she heard Hikaru fumble his clothes on. "Where are you going?"<p>

"Kaoru is in trouble," he offered as an explanation.

"What's wrong with him?" Haruhi asked yawning and stretched her arms high in the air.

"Kyouya got him drunk… or high… or both. I don't know, but he needs my help. Kaoru is always getting over-hyper when he's on _anything_, he could do something- something stupid," Hikaru babbled, almost falling on his face when he pulled his pants on.

"Hikaru, Hikaru relax," Haruhi said, getting out of bed to catch the panicking teenager. He babbled a little more about Kaoru, but she stopped him mid-sentence with a soft kiss.

"Calm down," she whispered as she pulled away. "Kaoru is a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"But-"

"No but," Haruhi sighed and pulled him back toward the bed. "Come lie with me."

"But I just need to-"

"No, Hikaru. Do you even know where he is?" she said, and judging from his expression she could guess that the answer was "no", she smiled. "Would you rather search the town without a trace, or stay here with me?"

Hikaru hesitated, stared at her big brown eyes for another moment. Then decided.

* * *

><p>"This is a brilliant idea. Kyou-chan," Kaoru yelled and folded his arms out in excitement. Kyouya mentally cursed by the nickname, he had just made Honey stop using it – but then again; he didn't mind it as much from the drugged twin.<p>

The two rebellious teens stood in front of the store _Tattoo world _and Kaoru were jumping up and down in excitement. They gave you tattoos and piercings.

"I thought we could start with something simple, like an earring," Kyouya said wisely, but Kaoru shook his head and turned to him. His eyes were pleading.

"No, I want something _completely_ crazy, like… like… like that!" he said and pointed at a picture in the window. Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"You want snake bites?" he asked stunned. The picture in the window showed a man with two long silver piercing in each side of his bottom lip – which seemed to be the one Kaoru wanted.

"Yes, I want Snaky Bits," Kaoru said excited. Kyouya sighed.

"It's _snake bites_," he corrected and put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder to make him stand still. "And that's a big step to take, don't you want something more simple?"

"Kyouya," Kaoru said. Kyouya was taken aback in the seriousness in his voice, which were totally different from his childish tone. His back was now turned to Kyouya, his hand resting on the picture of the piercing. "I want something that makes me look different."

_The drug seems to be wearing off already, oh well, it's what to expect from the small doses I gave him, _Kyouya thought.

"Different from what?" The shadow king asked with a crinkled eyebrow. Kaoru was quiet for a long moment, before he let out a sob.

"From my brother," Kaoru responded, and out of nowhere he grabbed the older teens shirt. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he yelled. "I don't want to see him in the mirror everyday! I want to see _me_. I want to look different. To forget! Please _help_ me!" Kaoru almost screamed at this point. His fingers shook. "I love him! God, how I love him! But…" his voice turned into a whisper. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be the brother he crawls back to all the time, just to fell better, and then run back to his stupid girlf- _girlfriend_!" he finally said the words. They hurt even more than he had thought. His fingers slipped around the fabric under his hands, but Kyouya catch his shoulders and held him standing.

"Kaoru," the other boy whispered. Kaoru sobbed a little more, not even paying attention to the bag that he rustled with. "Kaoru!" Kyouya said again and he looked up.

The dark-haired boy had a little bit of powder in his hand and held it toward Kaoru.

"Take it," he said softly and the other teen obeyed immediately.

When he was done he rubbed his nose a little and blinked the tears away.

"Better?" the other teen said and leveled their eyes.

"Ye-yeah," Kaoru muttered and dried his eyes. Kyouya followed the movement with hungry eyes, but controlled himself from raping the overly cute boy, right there, right now. He had never seen someone look so absolutely _adorable_ when they were sad.

"So," he said and the smaller boy looked up, his eyes already looking drugged. "Let's get you some "Shaky Bits", shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Argh, don't worry, there'll be more HikaKao soon. ^^ Snake bites - _Shaky bits_. Get it? ANyway thank you to HeartlessRain for giving me the idea for the snake bites. ^_^/

Actually guys, I have never done Cocaine, but my friend have and I have seen how she react. It's different for everybody, but I thought Kaoru would be one of the more hyper ones. : D

Thank you to: aliisa-chan - Foxy Thief - HeartlessRain and "lotlot" for reviewing. You guys rock.

Review please. ^_^/


	3. Snake Bites

**A/N: **here ya go. ^_^ Thank you for the awesome reviews.

**Warning!: **Contains: Yaoi + twincest

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

"**Ouch**… ouch… ouch…"

"Stop touching them!" Kyouya spat and grabbed the younger boys wrist in annoyance.

"They feel so weird," Kaoru pouted and touched the rings in his lip once more with the hand Kyouya hadn't captured. He had gotten a thin silver rings in each side of his mouth, poking them in wonder every second and driving Kyouya crazy.

"If you stop touching then and look cute, I'll have to rape you."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Come on! It's almost dawn, I promised to have you home. You're back to normal anyway, right?" the shadow king began to drag the other boy down the street by his wrist. Kaoru stumbled after him with a sigh.

"I guess they are, but hey, I had fun, first time in months. Thank you, Kyouya," Kaoru said and send him a smile. Kyouya huffed and rolled his eyes. Then he suddenly stopped when something struck him.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled and fished Kaoru's phone from his pocket. "I confiscated this from you, hope you don't mind."

Kaoru's smile dropped and he received it with a nod. "Thanks." That was all he could say, and he really didn't mean it. His phone was his portal to his brother, it was the small device Hikaru used when he wanted to share his problems, but didn't bother coming to his house.

He tucked a little in his pierced lip before he turned the phone on. He almost gasped when he saw the display: _18_ _missed calls from: **Hikaru Mobil**_. 18! 18missed _Freaking _calls?

"What's with the face?" Kyouya asked surprised when he saw the teen's expression.

"Hikaru went crazy last night," Kaoru sighed and hurried to dial his number. "He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me… and then, when he sees my piercing, he's going to get me back from the death and kill me again." Kyouya sighed.

"You really are his pet," Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"Am not!" Kaoru pouted and put the phone to his ear, but it was immediately removed and turned off again. "Hey! What are you doing? I needed to call-"

"Stop it," Kyouya whispered, his hands clenched around the young boys shoulders. Kaoru looked at the older boy in shock. Kyouya's eyes were staring back at him with a glimpse of… hunger?

The street was empty; the sun had only just crept over the horizon and spread a dull orange-red light around the silent teens. Kaoru gasped when his dark-haired superior pushed him back against a nearby tree.

"Stop it." He said again. Kaoru's hands hugged the tree behind him. Trying to get as far away from the other as possible, but he was basically pinned down.

"S-stop what?" he said with a small voice. Kyouya held his gaze for a long moment. Could this young boy really be so dense? By the look of confusion that met him he guessed the answer would be "yes".

Kyouya sighed deeply and let his head drop to Kaoru's shoulder. The confused boy stiffens, but then he softened slightly. He let one hand hesitantly raise to pat the larger boy on the back. _Pat pat. _

"Um… i-is everything okay?" he whispered, almost afraid to break the silence.

He gasped in shock when Kyouya's lips suddenly connected with his own. His soft lips greedily pressed against his own. He began to teasingly nipple on one of Kaoru's piercings. Kaoru winced slightly; the Snake Bites were still brand new and hurt when he touched them. He tried to let out a protest, but his attacker took the opportunity to invade his mouth with his tongue.

Kaoru's protest ended in high-pitched moans and he pressed his palms against Kyouya's chest to get away, but his strong body was unyielding. This was wrong! Definitely wrong!

"S-stop-" he got out when Kyouya had to breathe. The other boy's face was so close that their noses almost touched and Kaoru felt his warm pants against his face.

"Why?" Kyouya's voice was barely a whisper, but Kaoru heard. "Because of Hikaru?"

Kaoru didn't answer and Kyouya took his silence as a yes.

"You don't owe him anything," he purred and lowered his face to Kaoru's shoulder.

"But- ahh," he exclaimed when Kyouya started sucking on his pale skin. He made a small moan and clenched around the front of Kyouya's shirt. He knew he should beg him to stop, but he had missed being touched like this. Hikaru used to touch him everyday, but he hadn't been touched in months now. Was it wrong to want to be loved?

Kyouya's fingers traveled under the back of his shirt and pushed him closer, not needing the tree to support anymore. Kaoru's hands traveled from the front of his shirt to the back and clenched his fingers around the fabric.

"He'll get mad," he said between breaths. "He'll. Definitely. Get. Mad."

Kyouya stopped his action and leveled his eyes with Kaoru's.

"I'll get mad if you mention him once more," he said coldly, making Kaoru look away in shame. Not in shame for what he had just said, but in shame of what he was doing.

Kyouya let out an annoyed sound and pushed him against the tree again, making him groan by the sudden roughness. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kyouya just repeated his action from earlier, trapping his mouth with his own.

Kaoru made a little huff, but didn't struggle this time. He slowly closed his eyes and fell into the rhythm of their tongues. Then he felt something else, something that made his "Oh-uh!" radar bib loudly.

"W-what are you doing?" he whimpered. Grabbing Kyouya's hand as it traveled to the edge of his pants.

"This works even better than the drugs," Kyouya said seductively into his ear. Kaoru couldn't help but shudder in pleasure. Hikaru had always whispered in his ear when they were together, and there was just something about the warm breath against his ear that made him go crazy.

He closed his eyes for a moment and Kyouya took the chance to continue his travel. Kaoru gasped back to reality at that moment and particular stumbled around the tree and hid behind it.

"Wh-?" Kyouya began, but Kaoru interrupted him.

"I have only been with Hikaru, okay!" He said weakly and clenched his fingers around the tree. "I have never done _anything_ with _anyone_ else. I – I'm scared, alright? There, I said it! I'm goddamn terrified to do… this kind of stuff. I have never done anything… you know, really rebellious. This-" He tucked in a piercing. "This has already been all the rebel I can manage for today."

Kyouya stared at him; he could look (and speak) so adorable, without even knowing it. It was sick. He straightened up, not able to control himself anymore. He had to have the small teen in his arms before he had a conniption. He couldn't _believe_ that Hikaru had let this creature walk around unsupervised. It was crazy.

"Kaoru, he left you. He have a girlfriend now," Kyouya said softly, suppressing the lust in his voice.

"B-but, he said that he would break up with her if I asked," Kaoru said and looked down. He touched the piercing with his tongue, still getting used to the feeling. He didn't know that the small movement made Kyouya gasp in lust.

The shadow king reached out to touch the fragile teen, but suddenly a voice broke through the air and interrupted them.

"Kaoru! Kao! I found you!" A panicking voice yelled and suddenly a teen, identical to the one that Kyouya wanted to touch so badly, ran toward them. Kaoru suddenly tensed and his hands flung to his face to cover the Snake Bites.

"Finally, I have been looking for you for almost an hour," Hikaru complained and ran right into his brother, embracing him, ignoring the taller (bothered looking) teen. "Why did you sound so strange on the phone?"

Kaoru didn't say anything. His whole body was paralyzed by his brother's embrace. He used to take his touch as a given thing, but now, that he hadn't felt it for so long it felt even warmer. Safer. But he couldn't hug back – afraid to remove his hand from his mouth.

Hikaru didn't seem to notice and turned to Kyouya. His smile turned into a frown.

"You." He said coldly. "How dare you take my brother anywhere, without my permission?"

"Your permission?" The shadow king said disbelieving, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. _My_. Permission." He said and grabbed Kaoru by the arm. His twin made a startled gasp, while his twin started dragging him away.

"Hikaru, wait a second," Kaoru begged, but his twin ignored him and continued. Kaoru struggled a little, but it was half-hearted. He missed his brother. He couldn't believe he would let himself get dragged around like that, but it was the price he paid.

He looked back at Kyouya with an apologizing look. His hands still covering his mouth, but Kyouya seemed to get the apology. He didn't look happy though.

"Call me anytime," he said quietly, frowning. The younger twin made a small nod. Hikaru yanked his arm slightly and made him walk faster.

"What were you doing with him?" his older brother demanded to know.

"Nothing," Kaoru lied, but his brother just rolled his eyes by the obvious lie.

"Please, you lie terribly," Hikaru informed him. Kaoru shrugged. His brother looked at him closer. Seeming to realize the hand covering his lip and walked a little slower.

"What happened to your lip?" he asked surprised, turning a corner so Kyouya came out of sight. Kaoru winced slightly by the question.

"Nothing," he said again.

"Did he hit you?" Hikaru immediately concluded and stopped in his tracks, his eyes suddenly glowing with rage. "Did he hurt you? Are you hurt, Kao?"

"Wha- no! No!" Kaoru hurried to say and shook his head. Still plastering his hands over his bottom lip. Hikaru didn't look convinced and stepped closer.

"Let me see!" he demanded.

"It's really n-"

"Let me see!" he said louder and grabbed Kaoru's hand. The younger teen realized that the fight was pointless – knowing his brother – and let his hand drop.

Hikaru's expression changed from anger… to _shock_. His eyes widened slowly as he saw his twin, his brother, his best friend and lover, with smooth silver rings through his lip. Placed exactly in each side of his mouth and circling around his moisture pink lips.

"What the-" he breathed out. Kaoru hurried to raise his hands to calm his twin. He had expected this.

"Hika, please, calm down."

"What the hell? What the _fuck_!" Hikaru said and clenched both hands around in his hair. His eyes shone with anger and shock.

"Calm down, Hikaru!" Kaoru pleaded. Hikaru was about to yell something in his face, but stopped himself and started pacing back and forth instead.

"I – I'm going to- I'm going to kill him," he said while pacing. "I'm going to _fucking kill _that- that bastard!"

"Hika, you're overreacting," Kaoru said and reached out to touch his twin, but he slapped his hand away.

"Overreacting? _Overreacting_?" Hikaru said, fuming with anger. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Fine, kill me, just _calm down_," Kaoru pleaded.

"Not you. Never you," Hikaru said and stopped to give Kaoru a hurt glance. "Him! Kyouya! The bastard!"

"W-what? Why? Wait, no! You can't do that," Kaoru said and grabbed his twins shoulders, but he was shoved off.

"You don't think I will?" he asked angrily and clenched both fists.

"Hika, it's just a piercing," Kaoru sighed and put a hand on each side of his twins face. Hikaru hissed in a breath, but looked into Kaoru's eyes. "It's just a piercing." he said again.

Hikaru's eyes seemed to relax a little and he nodded.

"Okay- yeah, you're right, it's just a piercing," he agreed and Kaoru almost smiled, but it dropped by Hikaru's next words. "Yeah, just take them out, I'm sure the holes can still grow together, right?"

"Hikaru," Kaoru said and dropped his hands. "I-I'm sorry, but… I'm not taking them out."

"Excuse me?" Hikaru said with a frown. Suddenly Kaoru found himself (for the second time that day) pinned to a tree with his brother this time, standing fumingly over him.

"Hika-"

"Take them off!"

"N-no," Kaoru said breathless and winced. Hikaru made an angry groan and grabbed Kaoru's chin.

"I don't like them," he stated simply. His brother closed his eyes. This was so painful. He loved his brother, he did. But he couldn't keep being bound to him like this. It was just not healthy. He had to put his foot down, from now on.

"Well, I _do_ like them," Kaoru said slowly. "And I'm not taking them out."

Hikaru stared at him with disbelieving eyes, his eyes showed hurt, pain, but most of all confusion. And then… they turned completely blank.

"We're going to your place," he said with a calm voice, surprising Kaoru a little.

"W-why?" the younger twin managed to get out.

Hikaru didn't answer, he just grabbed his brother by the wrist – again – and dragged him toward the Hitachiin mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, the lemon will ne next time. Sorry. xP I just thought we needed this chapter. I apologize for the filler-ness. But you _did _get some KyoKao. XD

**Special shout-out to these AWESOME reviewing people: **

**aliisa-chan (**yeah I guess Haruhi seems a little bitchy, lol**) - HeartlessRain (**you're my inspiration, ^_^**) - lotlot (**yeah I guess Kyouya should have stopped Kao from all the stuff, but he mainly wants him to have a good time - and hey! Who would be able to resist Kao's puppy-eyes?**) **- **SHR0UD (**Lol, thank you**) - Foxy Thief (**I will always mention you, you amazing wonderful person, and let's all get Shaky Bits, huh?**) - Freekness (**yep, that would be hot, ^_O**) - KuroPika X (**This chapter was all for your Kyokao request, hope to hear more from you**)**

Love all your reviews sooo much. Please tell me what you thought. ^_^/


	4. The Twins Bath

**A/N: **Finally I have a twin lemon for you guys. xD

**Warning: **Contain: Heavy YAOI (Lemon)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4.<span>**

Kaoru stumbled into his own house and had to grab the wall for support. He heard his brother throw his shoes off before he grabbed his twin again.

"Let's have a talk," his twin said angrily.

"About what?" Kaoru asked and yanked his hand back. This, be-independent-and-not-let-Hikaru-control-me- plan was harder than he thought.

"Well, for starters, what's up with the sudden smoking? Why are you alone with Kyouya _at night_? And what is going on with the piercings?" he counted on his fingers and Kaoru turned to look at him.

"That was _starters_?" he asked blankly, but winced when his twin gave him a cold look.

"And the obvious attitude problem too," he said and lifted another finger.

"Look," Kaoru whispered and ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing's wrong, don't worry about me."

He flinched when his twin banged a hand on each side of his face. Pinning him to the wall.

"Okay! Why does people keep trapping me like this?" Kaoru spat, truly annoyed, but immediately regretted his outburst when Hikaru's eyes expanded in shock.

"Who else have trapped you?" he asked flustered.

"N-no one-"

"I'll definitely kill him," Hikaru brought back his old threat.

"Kyouya didn't-"

"I didn't mention Kyouya, but thanks for clearing things up."

"N-not fair!" Kaoru whined and looked away. "Kyouya is nice to me."

An absolute silence fell after this. Kaoru peeked up to get a look at Hikaru's face, but he looked completely expressionless. Kaoru felt very lost. Awkward. So to do something, he sucked in one of his piercings and played with it in his mouth. Hikaru followed the movement with his eyes. Silent.

"What?" Kaoru murmured and let the small metal ring drop back in place.

"How long do you need to have those in, before, you know, they stay?" he said quietly. Kaoru gave his twin a disbelieving look, he could swear that it was lust in his twin's eyes, but he could be wrong. Did Hika really like his piercings?

"The place said "5 to 6 weeks"," Kaoru answered and touched the piercings again.

"Well, we could always take them out later then," he purred, surprising Kaoru. Suddenly he leaned all the way down to his ear and whispered. "Because, you look kind off sexy with those in."

Kaoru shuddered in pleasure. He couldn't help it. It was the whispering-in-the-ear-technique, his body loved it and Hikaru knew it. He felt small shots of pleasure when his twin teasingly bit down on the top of his ear, making his whimper. He felt his twin tuck in the edge of his shirt. Pulling it slowly upward.

Kaoru should have stopped it there. But… he couldn't.

His shirt landed on the floor and Hikaru gave him a devilish smile before he pressed his mouth against Kaoru's, licking Kaoru's bottom lip across the piercings before deepening the kiss . Hikaru enchanted Kaoru already. His hands that touched him _exactly_ where he wanted, the body that was identical to his own but still so exciting to travel around.

He kissed Hikaru back and buried his hands in the others golden brown hair, moving the brown spikes out of their neat position.

"Kaoru, I missed this," Hikaru moaned into his mouth and traced his hands down his chest with circling movements. Kaoru didn't answer, just looked at his twin with loving eyes. If Hikaru could only be his again. _Only_ his. Not Haruhi's too.

"I want you," Hikaru whispered and pulled away slightly. "Do you want to take a bath with me?"

Kaoru found himself nodding immediately. Okay, his plan had failed miserably. But! He would definitely be independent from Hikaru… tomorrow.

Hikaru smirked at him teasingly; eyes filled with lust and twisted his fingers into Kaoru's before running toward the bathroom. He looked back now and then to make sure the younger was still there.

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru with almost sad eyes. This was exactly the same way they had done it _the very first time. _Hikaru had wanted a bath, Kaoru had accompanied him and they had both lost their virginity.

_Flash Back_

_"Hikaru? I don't know about this," Kaoru asked with a small voice. He stood fully dressed in the bathroom, while his brother looked at him with excited eyes from the tub. He tucked in his shirt, but didn't take it off._

_"It's not going to hurt, I promise," Hikaru swore and lifted a sincere hand. _

_"Have you tried it before?" Kaoru asked stunned and looked up. _

_"Well, not exactly with a person," Hikaru said, his whole face suddenly turning red. Kaoru tilted his head in confusion. _

_"Then what?" _

_"I-I'll tell you if you come over here," Hikaru murmured and scratched his wet hair in embarrassment. Kaoru bit his bottom lip and slowly pulled his shirt off. He heard his twin gasp and hugged his chest in shock. _

_"What? What? Why are you staring?" he said flustered and backed away. This was so weird. He had been naked with his brother before, hell, they had even slept naked together, but Hikaru had never looked at him with those eyes. He looked at Kaoru like he was some sort of strawberry cake. _

_"Kao, just come," Hikaru begged. _

_"Then, don't stare," Kaoru demanded and pointed the opposite way. "I'll be right there." _

_His brother sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, be that way, wimp." _

_Kaoru ignored the insult and pulled off his pants and boxers too. He threw them clumsily on the ground and hurried into the tub. He watched Hikaru's back for a moment, while he sat and stared demonstratively into the wall with crossed arms. _

_"Okay, I'm in," Kaoru said with a grin. The tub they sat in was gigantic, but they always stayed very near each other. _

_"About time. You're so sloooow, Kao." Hikaru said and turned. Kaoru grinned at him. _

_"Maybe you're just fast," he answered and leaned back in the tub with closed eyes. He suddenly felt a hand on his face and opened his eyes. _

_"Waah!" he exclaimed surprised when his brother was only inched away. "You scared-" _

_He was cut off when his twin kissed him gently on the lips. It was only a quick kiss and Hikaru immediately pulled away, his face a crimson red. _

_"Kaoru, I want to try something," he whispered. Kaoru didn't say anything and suddenly he felt incredibly embarrassed for some reason. His brother touched him all the time, but not like this, never like this before._

_Flash back ends_

"Hallo, Kao? Earth to Kaoru!" a voice pulled him out of his memory. He blinked a few times and looked into Hikaru's annoyed eyes. "I can't believe you spaced out on me like that."

Kaoru suddenly realized that he was undressed and sat in the tub already, with his brother's arms wrapped around him. He flushed a little. He took a moment to feel his twin's wet body against his own, before he answered.

"Sorry, I was just… thinking," Kaoru mumbled and got back to his habit of touching the piercings.

Hikaru sighed, but hugged his brother closer. "What were you thinking about?"

"The first time we… you know," Kaoru murmured and smiled softly toward his brother.

"No I don't think I remember, you have to explain further," Hikaru teased and teasingly licked Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru sighed.

"This is all a game to you, isn't it?" he asked, making his brother chuckle. Hikaru smirked and kissed his twin fully. Kaoru meant to keep it light, relatively PG-rated. He wanted to be in control, make sure Hikaru knew that he couldn't just toy with him when he pleased. At least not from the waist down, but he felt Hikaru's fingers in his hair clench and pull and his mouth instinctively opened and his tongue slid into a dance with his brother's and his brain lost all sense of time, place, reason, pulling Hikaru closer, opening his mouth wider, a growl rumbling in his chest and his fingers decided to do a dance all their own.

Hikaru's hand searched the heat between his legs in a brief caress that had Kaoru cry out loud into his mouth.

"You have become sensitive," Hikaru panted with a small chuckled.

"S-shut up," Kaoru whispered back, wishing he had the will power to pull away.

Hikaru's tongue darted out to follow through on the desire, in just a brief touch that had the younger twin's balls clenching. Kaoru's hand touched around Hikaru's own erection and felt his twin shudder in pleasure. Hikaru's breath flew out of his lungs in a growl and his hands buried themselves in his hair so he could pull his younger brothers head back and find his mouth with his in a rough, demanding kiss, hot and greedy, all tongue and no finesse.

Grinding his erection against his, making Kaoru gasp and moan, making his right leg lift to hook around his thigh, his hands grabbing his ass so he could pick his twin up and push into him more, both his legs around Hikaru's waist in a position oh-so-natural, oh-so-right, just to grab his ass again and aim his erection just right… just right… _so _right… that the way she moved on him, in a rhythm as old as time… that if they were naked he'd be inside her, hard and deep.

Kaoru let out a heavy pant and buried his head in his twin's shoulder so he couldn't see the blushing. He usually didn't blush, but it had been so long. And he hadn't felt this in a long time.

Hikaru moved in rhythms inside him. Knowing just how much he could be stretched. Knowing just was to aim for. They were standing up in the tub now. Luckily it was as tall as them, so they had support.

Kaoru panted. Gasped. Moaned. His twin was so warm inside him, so familiar. They fitted just right. He gasped Hikaru's name and it turned into a cry as he picked up his right leg and draped it over his shoulder, then did something with his tongue that _had_ to be illegal against his chest, around his sensitive nipples and if Hikaru didn't have a firm hand on his hip, he would have toppled right over.

And he was relentless, doing things with his mouth and his fingers, sending wave after wave of pleasure shooting through Kaoru's body, assaulting his senses, heating his blood, making him moan and groan and whimper words that weren't words, gripping his twin's hair, gripping the wall, moving his hips, higher and higher and higher until Kaoru exploded, gracelessly and artlessly into a climax he could barely comprehend.

At the exact same time Hikaru came. They both turned limb and hugging each other tightly they slowly slid back into the warm water. Which wasn't clean anymore.

"Kao," Hikaru whispered slightly breathless. "That was amazing."

Kaoru whimpered and hid his face with both hands. Because it _had_ been amazing, but Hikaru was the only one that would feel good _afterwards. _He would leave again, be with Haruhi. Irk, Kaoru felt like such a toy, but yes, it had been amazing, so amazing, so right… but still so _so_ wrong.

"What's wrong," Hikaru whispered, removing Kaoru's hands. Kaoru showed his face and opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly a cheerful melody interrupted them from Hikaru's pants on the bathroom floor.

"Ops, its Haruhi, one sec," Hikaru said with a big smile and lifted a finger to make Kaoru wait.

_I'm such a toy, SUCH A TOY!_ Kaoru mentally yelled at himself and whimpered, but his brother didn't notice.

"Hey, Haruhi, how are you? … That's good… I'm at Kaoru's… no, I'll be home soon," he spoke in the phone and grabbed a towel to dry himself up. Kaoru watched him dress. His muscles that moves when he did, that gracefully bent around his back, arms and legs. He was so handsome. They were twins, but Hikaru was definitely more handsome. That was something Kaoru had always thought. Even when everyone said they were identical he had thought that Hikaru was more perfect.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said when he hung up the phone. Kaoru's eyes lifted to his with a slow movement. "I have to go, but could I come by tomorrow? Around lunch?"

_Why? So you can toy with me? So you can make me fell even more pathetic than I am now. You're so blind to my feelings. No! Don't come! Keep away from me, with all this confusing feelings! _"Um, sure Hikaru. You're always welcome," Kaoru said, suppressing his real feelings and plastering on a fake smile.

"Sweet," he said and started pulling his boxers and pants on. "Want me to dry you up?"

"N-no, that's alright, I'm taking a shower," Kaoru murmured. Hikaru shrugged and walked out the door with his shirt in his arms.

Kaoru listened to his footsteps down the halls. The front door closing and then he jumped to the door and locked it with a panicking movement. The slam echoed throughout the whole house, but he didn't care. He wrapped himself in a huge towel and screamed as loud as he could, muffling the sound with the towel.

"I hate him! I hate you Hikaru, but I love you! But I hate you!" he cried and tears started to stream. He dried them quickly.

He couldn't take this. He needed to do something crazy again. He needed to rebel more. More than before.

He lunged for his pants and grabbed his phone. Dialing the only person that would make him do crazy things.

"Kyouya?" he said before the other person could even respond.

"Kaoru? What's up?" the other person said in his normal smooth voice.

"I want more… I can pay," Kaoru said in a small voice. "And… and I want to do something else too."

"Kaoru, calm down, what happened?"

Kaoru ignored his comment. "I want to dye my hair."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you sooo much for reviewing. : D

**THANK YOU TO THESE AMAZINGLY AMAZING REVIEWERS: **

**aliisa-chan (**Thank you, you are amazing too, but you probably knew that, huh?**) - dancingsilverwolf (**Lol, yeah, Kyouya is kinda nice to Kao**)- HeartlessRain (**Thank you so much! ^_^ He almost told him how he felt, but Hikaru seduce him too much, lol**) - Aristania (**Yeah, he really is, I don't think he realize that Kao might find someone too, xD**) - Freekness (**Haha, don't freak... wait that's your name, lol JK! But yeah, Kao is rebelling**) - kyleisdabest (**Haahahah, I'll pass that to Kaoru**) **

** Please reviiew. : D**


	5. Dyed Hair

**A/N: **Missed a day didn't I?... aw well.

**Warning: **Contains: Slight Yaoi, Smoking and swearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. <strong>

The black-haired teen opened the door, at 6 in the morning, to a devastated teen. Kaoru looked 5 years younger than he was, with his blank eyes and shaking shoulders. Kyouya didn't say anything, just stepped aside and let Kaoru walk inside with his head turned to the ground.

In any other case the Shadow King would have scolded him for not taking his shoes and jacket off, but he was afraid that even the smallest raise of voice would break the others heart to pieces.

Luckily Kaoru was the first one to speak.

"Thank you for…" he stopped to make sure his voice didn't shake. "You know, taking me in."

"You _do_ know that it's Monday, right?" Kyouya asked, crossing his arms and leaned toward the wall. Kaoru gaped in surprise, he had seriously forgot. He had honestly forgot that the weekends didn't last forever just because he had problems. Ops.

"I thought so," Kyouya rolled his eyes. "What are you going to tell the school, or worse: Tamaki. When we don't show up."

"Um… we're both sick?" Kaoru suggested, but Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because _everyone_ gets Snake Bites and dye their hair when they're sick, that's believable," Kyouya sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Kaoru noticed that his hair looked better out of the neat flat position he usually had it in, but didn't say anything.

"Got a better plan?" Kaoru pouted and leaned toward the opposite wall, facing Kyouya.

"I certainly do," Kyouya said with a smug smile. "Call me insane, but couldn't we just _go to school?_" Kaoru made a sad moan and reached down to his cigarettes.

"That _is _insane, I can't," Kaoru said and put the smoke in between his lips.

"You… can't?" Kyouya said slowly and crinkled an eyebrow.

"No, I _can't_. I just don't want to see my brother right now, that's all. Got any fire?" Kaoru asked when he realized he had forgot his lighter. The shadow king narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to-"

"Should I start guessing?"

"No! You should not!"

"I'm going to start guessing."

"Don't!"

"You murdered a man, you brother saw it and now you can't look him in the eyes," Kyouya suggested, making Kaoru gape.

"What the hell! No!" He spat.

"You… got mad at him… stabbed his eyes out and now you _literally_ can't look him in the eyes?" He said with a smirk.

"Where do you get these? A cornflakes box?"

"You didn't deny it!" Kyouya said and snapped his fingers, a teasing smirk never leaving his lips. "Was I right?"

"You, Kyouya Ootori…" Kaoru said and pointed at him with a demanding finger, but couldn't remove a small smile. "…Are insane." He ended and now broke out in a small chuckle.

"You're the one who poked your brothers eyes out," The tall teen said with a shrug. Kaoru was amazed by how well he could keep on a pokerface. He decided to keep the joke up. Hey, it was better than telling the truth.

"Fine, I poked my brothers eyes out, after I murdered a man. I couldn't let Hikaru see my face, the cobs would be all over me," Kaoru grinned, playing the game. Kyouya faked a stunned expression and lifted a wise finger. Stepping away from the wall and coming closer.

"That was _very_ bad of you, but…" he shrugged. "I am your friend. So I won't tell the cobs. But! I can see that it is_ impossible_ for you to go to school with that night you have had. So! I'm sorry, but I'll have to keep a close eye on you all day," he leaned down toward the twin, who was almost having a heart-attack in chuckles. "Sorry, but you can't go to school."

"That's unfortunate," Kaoru laughed, holding a hand over his mouth, hiding his smiling face.

"You'll have to start a new life, Mr. Hitachiin," Kyouya said, all business-like and totally in character. "We'll have to change your whole look. Starting with your hair." He took some of Kaoru's hair between his fingers and looked at it closely. "Yes, yes, way too noticeable. What about a more dark color?"

Kyouya sounded so ridiculous, that Kaoru almost spat in chuckles.

"If you say so," Kaoru said, and suddenly couldn't hold his mask anymore. Kyouya just looked so funny with his wise-friend-look. Kaoru pressed his hands around his mouth and not able to hold back anymore.

He broke out in a fit of laughter. He didn't know why he found this so funny, but it was like his body needed to laugh.

He closed his eyes and laughed loudly into his hands, sliding slowly down the wall. His chest jumped in amusement and happy tears gathered in his eyes.

He had to hold around his stomach and moved both hands to hug himself. His eyes still closed as he chuckled out the last laughter. He just couldn't stop, and it was getting embarrassing, but he _just couldn't stop. _

He opened his eyes and saw that Kyouya had kneeled down in front of him. Both his eyebrows were lifted in surprise and he looked like Kaoru was the biggest freak in the world.

Somehow that triggered another outburst.

"Get yourself together," Kyouya murmured, but his own lips had twisted in a smile too. Something that wasn't usual for the cool man, but Kaoru's laughter was contagious.

"Kyouya," Kaoru said, still chuckling, but slowly getting it under control. "I want to dye my hair black… like yours."

"Well, that sounds sincerely boring. You live in Japan, kid, everyone have black hair."

"I don't care," Kaoru mumbled, still with a smile on. "I want it. And don't call me _kid._"

Kyouya made a deep sigh. "You are such a spoiled brat, you know that?"

* * *

><p>The woman's fingers felt good in his hair. Kaoru's eyes were closed as he felt the woman massage his hair thoroughly. The color had dried into his hair by now and this was the last wash before the change would be permanent. Well… permanent until it grew back out.<p>

Kyouya sat in a chair in the other end of the room, a magazine covering his face. He was so paranoid. Then again, he had his reasons. He was supposed to surpass all his brothers, and even despise that… even when he had so much pressure on his shoulders, he still helped Kaoru. He was grateful for that.

"Okay," The woman said and put a towel around Kaoru's shoulders so his clothes wouldn't get wet. He hurried back in front of the mirror and expanded his eyes slightly.

"I look so… different," he said, slightly breathless. The black hair made his face seem paler than it was, but also framed his golden eyes and made them appear more glowing. His hair was still wet and hung down his face, dripping slightly, but he knew that even if he styled it like he used to; he would never, ever, look like Hikaru. Only his features showed hints of the old Kaoru.

The Snake Bites completed his new look, making him look somehow… dangerous. Look like trouble. He remembered when he was younger and was out walking with Hikaru. They couldn't have been more than 6 or 7. They had seen this tall teen, with black hair and piercings in lips and ears. They hadn't known him, but they had avoided him immediately.

That was how he appeared now. Avoidable. He didn't look like a host… well, maybe the _cold and scary type. _But… he liked it. He really, truly, liked it.

"How do you want it styled?" the hairdresser asked with a soft smile.

"Um, like I had it before," Kaoru said with a small smile. She nodded and started the blow-drying.

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness," Kyouya exclaimed stunned when he lowered his magazine and saw the small, innocent teen, looking like a freaking <em>punker. <em>He hadn't thought that coloring his hair black would have made such a difference, but the Snake Bites did a lot too.

"So?" Kaoru said, not being able to hide his happy smile. "Do I look un-Kaoru-ish?"

"That's the nice way to put it," Kyouya nodded. "Could you tell me if you see my friend Kaoru Hitachiin? He's in there somewhere. He's about your height, light brown hair-"

"Shut up!" Kaoru laughed. Heading for the door and hearing Kyouya follow. "Hey, Kyouya? I still want some of that stuff you gave me last time." Kaoru said with a small voice. They had started to walk down the street; Kaoru walked a couple of steps in front of the taller teen and didn't see his changing expression.

"How are you going to pay?" he asked, a totally emotionless voice.

"What part of _Hitachiin _don't you understand," Kaoru laughed and turned around so he walked backwards and could see Kyouya's expression. It was totally blank, but he kept staring at the other. "How much is it?" Kaoru asked and tilted his head. The Shadow King was suddenly totally silent. Looking up and down Kaoru's body with hungry eyes.

"I don't want money," he finally said, his voice had turned a tone darker.

"Huh? Then… what?" The newly black-haired boy asked. He moved a hand up and played with his piercing. Kyouya followed his hand with lustful eyes.

"You have to sleep over at my house, for an entire night."

"Um… okay, I guess. Should I bring movies?"

"Not necessary."

* * *

><p>"Hikaru? where's Kaoru?" A slim girl asked the host, which sat unusually alone on the other side of their table. Hikaru opened his mouth, but closed it again. He had absolutely no idea where his twin was, and it had driven him insane the whole morning, day and now at host hours.<p>

Tamaki was having a mental breakdown too. Mori and Hunny had graduated and the host club was shrinking. They used to be 7 people; today they were only 3 because Kyouya was missing too. They had way to many costumers…

But instead of mentioning all those problems Hikaru instead said, with a sad smile. "Kaoru and me are in a fight."

He heard squealing from the girls, by the lie. He mentally smirked, he wanted to get out of here as fast as possible – but he had to be smooth.

"I have tried to find him all day, but I'm afraid he's sitting somewhere, crying. It hurts me a lot," Hikaru said and put a hand over his heart, pretending to be in deep pain. "We don't usually fight. So it's hard for us. I hope to find him after entertaining you ladies."

"Aw, it's okay, why don't you go and look for him now?" a female girl with curly hair asked and put a hand on his. They were so predictable.

"Really? No, no I couldn't. What about you, ladies, you would have to be all alone," he dramatically said. The girls all looked at him with dreamy eyes. According to plan.

"No, Hikaru, go find him," another girl said, on the edge of fainting. Hikaru dropped his act with a smirk.

"Well, if you insist," Hikaru said and literally jumped out of his chair and headed for the door. His phone in his clenched hand.

"WAIT! Hikaru, where are you going?" Tamaki babbled after him, but he was already out of the door and running down the hall. He had to find Kaoru, or at least know that he was okay.

His steps slowed down as he put the phone to his ear.

It ringed once... Twice... Three times... Four ti-

"Hallo, its Kaoru?" a familiar voice greeted. He let out a relieved sigh. He sounded like he was fine.

"Hi Kao. It's Hikaru, just wanted to make sure you was okay," He answered with a smile.

"H-Hika?" Kaoru asked flustered. "Um… yeah, I'm alright. Although I'm a bit… sick."

"You're sick?" Hikaru asked surprised and started pacing back and forth while he spoke. "Well, that explains your absence. What's wrong? Do you need me to-" he suddenly stopped when he heard an ambulance in the background, "Wait? Are you outside?"

"Well, um… no, we're watching a movie," he answered hesitant.

"WE?" Hikaru spat and started walking faster. "Don't tell me you're with Kyouya again!"

"How did you- I mean… no." He said lamely and Hikaru wished he had been able to see him roll his eyes. When Kaoru lied or were nervous he always stuttered and stumbled over the words. Easy to figure out.

"I'm coming over," he declared.

"NO! ... I mean-"

"Drop it, I'm there in ten," Hikaru ended and disconnect the call.

* * *

><p>"Shoot!" Kaoru exclaimed and stared at the silent phone. Kyouya looked at him with annoyed eyes. He had only been seconds away from kissing the young twin, when the phones so rudely (and so damn repeatedly) started ringing and forced him to back off, once more.<p>

Hikaru had cockblocked him so often by now, that it was driving him crazy. If he didn't have sex with that damn cute rebel soon, he would have to kill somebody. Preferably Hikaru.

"What did he say?" Kyouya asked, suppressing his annoyance.

"He's coming home, to my house. In ten minuets." Kaoru sighed and dropped down to the ground and sat on the bare street. His legs splattered out to both sides and his head bent backwards. He was so tired, so stressed. He wished he could just laugh like this morning and get high.

He heard the other teen sigh. He was reach a hand down to help him up.

"Okay, I'll drive you home," Kyouya offered and gestured toward a car on the other side of the street. Kaoru tilted his head in wonder and grabbed his friends hand.

"But... we walked, how do you have a car here?" Kaoru asked surprised. Kyouya pulled him to his legs like he was nothing.

"Let's just say that I wanted you to get to my place in a hurry, but it seems you have other plans," The glasses man lifted an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I might come over later, so you can give me something," Kaoru gave him an innocent smile. The Shadow King had never seen such a completely innocent boy on drugs before. It was almost unnatural. It was wrong. And it was Hikaru's fault.

"Sure, I'll give you some. I have something better than last time," he answered and wrapped a hand around Kaoru's shoulders to rush him to the car. Kaoru didn't know how to react to the touch and just followed with small frown.

"But first we need to tell your brother a thing or two," he said coldly. Kaoru stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

* * *

><p>They arrived quickly to the mansion in Kyouya's car. Kaoru almost breathed a sigh in relief when he didn't see his brother's car parked in the front.<p>

He felt Kyouya's hand on his back all the way to the entrance; Kaoru stopped by the door and didn't open it, blocking both himself and his guide from entering. His face was twisted in a frown and he looked up at The Shadow King with apologizing eyes.

"I told him that you weren't here," Kaoru murmured with a small voice.

"So?" Kyouya said with a voice that clearly stated that he couldn't care less.

"So, you have to go." Kaoru whispered and hugged his keys to the chest. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Kyouya said with a deep voice. Kaoru smiled by his corporative voice. He lifted his keys, but suddenly, before he could even think about it, two arms wrapped around him. He was forced around and once again looked up at the taller boy.

He stood paralyzed and stared into the man's eyes. His face was filled with confusion. Kyouya chuckled slightly by his expression.

"You are so dense," he whispered and Kaoru saw his eyes flicker to the side when they heard a car park nearby. Kaoru gasped and pressed both hands against Kyouya's rock of a chest.

"It's Hikaru, let go!" Kaoru said, coming back to reality and started struggling, but the more he moved, the tighter Kyouya's hand wrapped around him. Like a fly in a cobweb.

"Let's teach him a lesson," Kyouya said seductively.

"N-N-" Kaoru protested, but was cut off when Kyouya's mouth slammed over his own. The movement was so sudden that Kaoru gasped in surprise and The Shadow King took the opportunity to invade his mouth.

Kaoru's eyes were wide open and he moaned in terror when his twin's bag fell off his back, making a loud thud against the ground. Hikaru's eyes expanded in shock as he came around the corner. Staring at the scene in front of him.

Kyouya, kissing a black-haired boy that assembled his twin quite well. His palm climbing up his back under the shirt that he was pretty sure he had given his brother last christmas.

"K-Kao? Is that you?" he said with a small voice. Kaoru was confused at first, but then realized he had dyed his hair and that probably created the confusion.

He pressed both hands toward Kyouya's face and forced him away.

"H-Hika! It's not as you think!" he cried out. He was so afraid that Hikaru would leave and never talk to him again, but then something rung inside his head:

Hikaru had a girlfriend; Hikaru had moved out, Hikaru wasn't his anymore. Why did he apologize? Why did he get defensive? Couldn't he kiss whom he wanted?

In the few second he had taken to think about this, Hikaru had marched toward them. Eyes turned from shock to fury.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

He fumed with anger and lifted his fist to hit. Kaoru immediately knew what he was about to do, but didn't have a chance to do anything but yell:

"Hikaru. Wait!" before his twin's fist connected with Kyouya's jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Been out of town, so wrote this in a rush, but hope it turned out okay. I really try to upload everyday, but it's pretty hard. xD

**SHOUT OUT TO THE COLLEST PPL IN THE WORLD OF REVIWING: **

**aliisa-chan (**Yeah, he IS kinda confused right? Always a pleasure to hear from ya! ^_^**) - KuroPika X (**Aww man, you write such a nice review when I can't upload, but I'll try more for ya! :D yea...Hika is pretty blind, but he'll learn soon. Sorry Kao's hair only became black, maybe I'll give him some stribes in other colors, lol!**) - Angelusdeath (**Sorry to make you grumpy, hehe, I'll make sure to hit Hika over the head.**) - HeartlessRain (**"What it counts as cheating!" Hikaru asked stunned. Lol, I couldn't resist. Rebel Kao love you too.**) - jantolover16026 (**I'm guessing you're a KyoKao, hahaha! Your review made me laugh - he DID kiss and hug him. ;) **) - Aristania (**Trust me, he was close. hehe, but you know Hika, he has a bigger temper than brain.**) - NekaneDragomire (**Thank for saying. Gosh, that so nice of you, glad you like. I loooove stalkers. hehe**) - SHR0UD (**Kill him! OMG, you're too funny. Hikaru might try that in next chapter**) - Freekness (**Haha, omg, I don't know if it's because I'm tired or simply easily amused, but your review made me crack up so badly. Hikaru MORON Hitachiin, hehe. I'm sure Kao appriciate your support. ^^**)**

**I have never laughed so much because of reviews before. I totally love you guys. : D**

**Please review. ^_^**


	6. The Fight

**A/N: **Missed a day again! Suck...

**Warning: **Contains: Yaoi, violence and language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

It was not supposed to end like this.

Hikaru had thrown a punch toward Kyouya, who had been taken off guard by the sudden violence. But he recovered fast. Without a warning Kaoru had been shoved to the side as the Shadow King had tackled his brother.

"God people. Stop it!" Kaoru spat and reached for Kyouya because he was the closest and pulled him away by the shirt. Making Hikaru smirk and immediately taking the opportunity.

Here's a hint when you try to stop a fight:

Let's say (A) and (B) are fighting. If you're not with someone else who can pull (A) away, DO NOT pull (B) away. It will just make it easier for (A) to hit (B).

"Hikaru stop!" Kaoru tried when Hikaru started hitting Kyouya mercilessly in the face. Kaoru hurried to let go, so Kyouya could at least defend himself, but didn't expect him to lung forward: pushing Hikaru to the ground.

Kaoru gaped. Why were they even fighting? Because of a kiss?

He winced when he heard his brother's lungs get emptied for air. Kyouya sat on top of him and his punched rained down his twin's face.

"No! Wait! Don't hurt him!" Kaoru cried out and, once again, ran forward to grab Kyouya's arm, but he came to close and got hit by his elbow instead. He cried out in pain and grabbed around his nose. He staggered away, feeling an undescriablye pain and then something hot, running fast down his face. Blood?

That made both fighters freeze.

"Kaoru are you-" Kyouya began, but Hikaru took the chance to get a punch in. The taller teen staggered away from the twin with a curse that would make your hair stand up.

Kaoru stumbled backwards. Holding a hand over his bleeding nose and mumbling something about "idiotic brother… damn Kyouya… ridiculous…".

"Kao!" Hikaru began and walked toward him, but Kaoru lifted a finger to make him stop. Closing his eyes to control his growing temper. People had always said that Hikaru had gotten all the anger-genes when they were born. Not a lot could piss Kaoru off. So you can guess how Hikaru backed up when he saw his twin get angry.

"I was just-"

"Don't _even _say anything!" was what he wanted to say, but with a crushed nose and a hand over his mouth it sounded more like, "Dom't _miven_ say manythim."

"Kaoru, you're bleeding, let's get you inside," Hikaru began. Kyouya stared at them from a few feet away, waiting for Kaoru's reacting with cold eyes, but Kaoru was too fuming to feel bad about anyone. Hikaru had put a hand on his shoulder, but the younger brother slapped it away with the hand he didn't protect his nose with.

"Who do you think you are? (Whum du 'ou thimk 'ou are?)" He said, making his golden eyes look like fire. The black hair and Snake Bites made him look so much angrier than he really was, adding a nice effect of shock in Hikaru's eyes.

Hikaru opened his mouth, but suddenly Kyouya piped in.

"Just leave him alone Hikaru!" He said coldly.

"You! Shut up!" Hikaru said, giving Kyouya a deadly glare before turning back to his brother, his eyes changing to softness in a matter of seconds. "I'm sorry, Kao. I began the fight. Even though it was that jerk, which hit you," Hikaru hurried to point out and gestured to Kyouya who narrowed his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"That. is a stupid question!" Kaoru spat and removed his hand so Hikaru could see the blood running from his nose. His nose had gotten a large wound over the brick and it looked slightly out of place. Tears of pain were still in the corners of his eyes, but his expression was shining with anger.

He pointed a finger at Hikaru. "You-" he switched to Kyouya. "-And you! Get out of my yard!"

"Wait, Kaoru-"

"Hold on Kao…"

"I said _GET OUT_!" Kaoru yelled and turned to the door. His hands were shaking so much that the keys fell out of his hands. "Fuck!" he cried out and picked them up again. He fumbled a little, but finally got the key into the door. He stopped when he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. Again.

"Get. Your. Hands. _Off_ me," he said with an icy voice and stared at him brother with fuming eyes. He had never felt so angry in his whole life. He wasn't the type who lost control easily. He wasn't the kind of person who yelled at people or threatened them in any way. Maybe rebel-Kaoru had started to change him.

"Kaoru, let's talk about this," Hikaru begged, his eyes filled with sadness.

Kaoru felt a bit of pain by seeing that. Hikaru was sad, and he had done it… but… he had been sad, probably worse… and Hikaru hadn't come to help _him. _

"Call me later," Kyouya called behind them and with hands in his pockets he wandered off Kaoru's property. His hair was out of place, his glasses had gotten a crack, but he seemed to be the one in best shape.

"Yeah, just run away you-"

Hikaru, drop it," Kaoru spat. He wasn't about to witness another fight. Hikaru huffed, but stopped.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" Kaoru snapped. "Go home!"

"I'm already here," his twin said stubbornly and crossed his arms.

"Don't test me, I want to punch something. So. Badly," Kaoru whispered. His anger-meter was still glowing, but no matter how much he wanted to make a scene, the blood running down his face was starting to bother him.

Hikaru didn't seem to me corporative at the moment, so he with a loud sigh he opened the door and let it stand open so his twin could walk in behind him.

Kaoru headed right for the bathroom and yanked the toilet paper off and started wiping his face free from blood. The problem was that it just wouldn't stop bleeding. Hikaru had followed and just stared at him from the doorway.

The black-haired boy with the Snake Bites ignored him and made the water start to run down the sink, colored a crimson red.

"Why did you dye your hair?" Hikaru asked quietly when Kaoru splashed some water in his face.

"Why did you stay here?" Kaoru countered and splashed some more water in his face, making circles around his face with his fingers to make sure his whole face was clean.

"Because I wanted to stay," Hikaru whispered and leaned against the doorway.

"Well, I _wanted_ to dye my hair," Kaoru mumbled and took some more toilet paper and pushed it up his nostrils. Then he looked up in the mirror to see if he had missed anything. He saw Hikaru's grinning expression in the reflection and turned with a scowl.

"What? What's so funny?" he said angrily.

"You look very sexy with that toilet paper in your nose," Hikaru laughed. The younger twin flushed.

"Shut up, Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted, but to his horror he found the joke slightly amusing. He hurried to turn around, to hide his _almost-_smiling face. Unfortunately there was a mirror and Hikaru saw it. And that - of course - added to his confidence and he made a move.

"Come on, Kao," Hikaru purred and started walking toward him. "You suck at being mad."

"Please. Please, Hikaru, just… _please_ leave me alone," Kaoru said with closed eyes. He a hand on each side of the sink and lowered his head. He felt sick. He wanted to be alone. For the first time in months he_ wanted _to be alone, and that was the only time that Hikaru wouldn't leave.

"I'm the oldest, I can do what I want," his brother lectured and wrapped both arms around Kaoru from the back.

"I'm going to hit you." Kaoru warned, but it was half-hearted. He always turned weak under his brother's touch. He knew it, but worse – Hikaru knew it too.

"I have never seen you so angry," Hikaru whispered and his hands trailed down to the bottom of Kaoru's shirt and back up against his bare chest. The dark-haired whimpered and grabbed around his brothers hands under the shirt. Making him stop.

"Wait… I-"

"Kao, just relax. You're overusing the words "wait" and "stop" lately," Hikaru giggled in his ear. '_No! Not the ear-thing!_' Kaoru thought in horror, already feeling his body shudder. "Just take it easy, Kao. I'll do _everything_ today, deal?"

"S-stop," Kaoru pleaded, but Hikaru's hand had already continued up his shirt and found his sensitive spot around his nipples. Damn that kid!

"There's the "stop" again," Hikaru complained, circling his index finger around his brother chest, giving both nipples equal attention. Kaoru moaned and grabbed his hands again.

"Maybe because you should stop," he whimpered.

"Why did you dye your hair, Kao?" Hikaru asked and started to lick his neck. Kaoru's brain got fuzzy and he had to think about the question before he could answer.

"B-because I wanted it a different color…. Because I wanted to change," Kaoru mumbled and couldn't help but gasp when his brother started sucking on his skin.

"Don't change. Stay the same, like this. Stay mine," Hikaru breathed against his neck.

"Hikaru… I'm not yours. You have a _girlfriend_," the last word had come easier to say after some time. His twin huffed and quickly spun his brother around so they faced each other. Kaoru stared stunned into his brothers golden eyes. Mesmerized.

"Say you love me," Hikaru demanded. "Say it!"

Kaoru winced and looked away. Hikaru didn't seem satisfied with the rejecting movement because suddenly he grabbed Kaoru's shirt and pulled it up.

"Hika- what are you doing!" Kaoru squealed and caught the shirt around his shoulders. Hikaru made a groan and pulled harder. Kaoru lost grip and the shirt blinded him before it was pulled off completely. Hikaru threw the shirt away dismissingly and attacked his brother's lips.

"H-hey!" Kaoru muffled protested and made an attempt to pry his brother off of him, but Hikaru simply caught his hands and forced them away. Leaning forward to lick his brother's Snake Bites.

Kaoru moaned and tensed. Feeling how his brother leaned against him. He could feel Hikaru get excited against his leg and worse he was too.

Not again! He couldn't do this again. He had to stop it… Hikaru had to stop.

"Hikaru… please… stop. Hikaru! For gods sake listen! Hikaru, STOP IT!" Kaoru suddenly got his hands free and punched his twin with all the strength he could gather from the position he was in. Right in the face.

Hikaru was so surprised that he didn't even get a chance to close his mouth. He cried out in pain, holding a hand over his mouth where the blood dripped from his lips. He gently touched his mouth with his fingers and held it away to look at the red.

"Wh-wha-" he mumbled surprised and stared in wonder at the blood that he had gotten on his fingertips. "You _hit_ me? _You_ hit _me_?" he asked disbelievingly.

Kaoru took a few heavy breathings. He felt the adrenalin pump through his veins. His face was twisted in a sad expression and he looked like he was on the edge of tears.

"You have to stop," Kaoru said with a shaking voice. "You have to stop, Hikaru."

Hikaru's eyes got dark. "What do you mean?"

"I … I don't want you… to touch me anymore," the words came out slowly, like he didn't believe them himself. Hikaru lifted an eyebrow and laughed without a hint of humor or amusement.

"What do you mean exactly?" he asked with confusion written all over his face. "You want me to get out of your life?"

Those words made a sob get stuck in Kaoru's throat and he had to turn away. Facing the mirror and sink. He leaned against it for support, fighting a mental battle inside his head. He lifted a hand and hid his face. He didn't want to look at his brother and he didn't want to be looked at. He wished Hikaru would just leave him in peace.

"Y-yes, I want you to go," Kaoru whispered. He cried out in shock when Hikaru's hand fisted in his hair and pulled him violently to the floor.

Kaoru hit the ground with a scary groan in pain. His head had slammed against the hard floor and he felt a warm stream of liquid run down his neck. He clenched his eyes shut and curled into a ball to stop the pain. Unwillingly tears sprouted from his eyes, making him bite his lip to hold back a cry in pain. His brother towering over him with raging eyes

"How can you say tha- No! How can you even _think_ that?" Hikaru lost it and bent down over his brother. "Take. It. Back."

"Fuck! Fuck!" Kaoru cried by the pain that thundered through his head. He couldn't believe Hikaru had just thrown him to the ground. He tried to come up in a sitting position, but his hands shook too much and he fell back down.

"Kaoru, please, take it back," Hikaru said and ran both hands through his hair.

"I'm bleeding from the head and not able to get off the floor and YOU want an apology!" Kaoru asked stunned. The fall had made the paper fall out of his nose and the blood started streaming from his nose again. Great.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru whispered.

"Accepted! Now help me up!" Kaoru demanded. He fought to keep the tears down and groaned when his brother helped him up in a sitting position.

"Shit it hurts!" Kaoru cried out and held a hand over his head. It wasn't before now that Hikaru realized that his head was bleeding.

"Gosh! Kao! Are you alright?"

"I can't believe you just asked that."

"Hell."

"Call me an ambulance, Hikaru."

"What?"

"Call me a goddamn am-bu-lance!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hika goes crazyyy! ^_^

**Let's not forget the ppl who make this story continue: ****aliisa-chan** **(**I don't know if he's a real "dealer", but something close. xD Well... he DID break up the fight. xP**) - Angelusdeath (**Kao just don't have the personality to stand up for himself. He's such a sweetheart, although he kinda lost it in this chapter, hehe**) - Aristania (**He hit Hika for you. LOL. I didn't really plan on him standing up, just yet, but I thought.. okay! Now he's just going to do it.**) - Princess Of Darkness22 (**Sure, I'll give him some highlights if you want. : D**) - HeartlessRain (**Haha, he is starting to stand up to his brother anyway - which we both know will stay on his concious, so he might run to Kyouya for drugs. xP**) - KuroPika X (**Oh, thanx, I'm running out of time, I had to write this at my friends house, with my computer all close to my chest so she wouldn't see the *cough cough* yaoi-ness. Yeah, she have a soft mind. lol. Your little dialogue was priceless, too funny! Sorry they didn't just make up, but I have other plans for them (MWUHAHAHHAHA). ;) **) - Freekness (** #1. Agreed #2. Hika is just possessive, he wants Kao for himself, even though he have Haruhi. lol. Poor Kao will never get a life because of his brother *sad face* #3. Does Kao's conniption count? And he DID hit his brother, but I don't think Kao could ever kick his ass... Hika's temper is probably the worst. xD **) - OuranFire is not logged on (**I like bad Kyouya, I could see him be badass, that's why I made him like that. x) Hmm... I haven't though of Kyouya and Haruhi together, that would be funny, I might use that, if ya don't mind. Love ya too. : D**)**

**Thanks for being awesome. And please review. : D**


	7. Love at the Hospital

**A/N: **I'm not dead! I forgot to mention that I was going on vacation in the last chapter. I knew I forgot something. x_X

**WARNING: **Contains: Yaoi, drugs, smoking, twincest (Lemon!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Hospitals sucks. They really do.

"Can I get you anything?" the nurse asked Kaoru with a sweet voice, but he just shook his head with a reassuring smile. He sat in one of those white hospital beds, in a white hospital room. White. White. White!

"No, I'm good, thanks," he answered; his eyes never left his brother, who sat in the corner and had refused to leave for a second. Kaoru had gotten a bandage around his head and a weird-fluffy-bandage-thingy over his nose.

His nose had really been broken, and let me tell you: it hurt like hell to get a nose back in place. Luckily it had gone smoothly and he would be allowed to go home later. And what was even better was, that they had spared him for those _white_ hospital-dresses.

"Just let me know," the nurse beamed and left the room. At the exact second the door closed Hikaru stepped forward.

"I'm so sorry," he said for the zillionth time that day.

"Hikaru, I told you. Were o-kay," Kaoru said, also, for the zillionth time that day.

"I feel like suck a jerk for hurting you," he said and sighed. Kaoru really wished he meant that in another way than he was. Hikaru was sorry for making his head crack, when the apology Kaoru _really wanted_ was for using him as safety net when times got bad for him.

"Have you called Haruhi?" Kaoru said, ignoring the comment and changing the subject.

"Yes, she's coming over later."

"Peachy," Kaoru sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hikaru said with narrowed eyes. Kaoru lifted an eyebrow and played with his piercing.

"Nothing, it means nothing," he answered with a shrug. He saw that Hikaru kept staring at him and groaned. "It really meant nothing!"

"Yeah, whatever," Hikaru gave up and started pacing around the room. "I'll be right back." He finally said and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Kaoru asked curious.

"Bathroom." Hikaru just mumbled and left.

Kaoru leaned back in the bed and closed his eyes in satisfaction. Finally alone. Finally able to relax and think things through. He only closed his eyes for a second, but immediately drifted away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaoru<em>," a voice whispered and his eyes fluttered open. It was suddenly dark and he couldn't see anything.

He felt a hand pulling over his mouth and made a muffled gasp. Staring up in a face that seemed strangely familiar.

"Shh, it's me, shut up," Kyouya demanded and Kaoru immediately calmed. The taller teen took his hand off.

"What the hell?" Kaoru whispered annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"Shh," he shushed again. "Take this, quickly."

"What is it?" Kaoru said and tried to identify what Kyouya was giving him, but it was way to dark to be completely sure. It was something very small, lying in the palm of his hand. Kaoru received it and held up to his face between two fingers.

"It's a new thing," Kyouya whispered.

"Like... a drug?" The younger twin asked and sat up in his bed, narrowing his eyes. He looked around the room, but it didn't seem that Hikaru was here. Had he left?

"Yeah, like a drug," Kyouya mumbled and rushed his hand toward his mouth. Kaoru clenched his lips shut and tilted his head in confusion.

"Wait? What is it?" he asked, making Kyouya moan in frustration. "Its something called oxycontin, it's alright."

"Huh? Is it like Heroine?" Kaoru widened his eyes and looked down at the pill like it was poison.

"Not exactly," Kyouya mumbled.

"What does it do?" Kaoru whispered timidly.

"You'll get slightly sleepy, but all the pain will disappear," the taller man was starting to sound impatient.

"Oh, that's okay, my head almost feel back to normal," Kaoru smiled and tried to give the pill back, but Kyouya just closed his own hand around Kaoru's.

"Not _that_ pain," he explained.

Kaoru's smile faded and he turned serious. He let Kyouya push his hand gently back and felt him lead his hand to his lips. With a gentle movement he put the pill in his mouth and hesitated before he swallowed.

He gasped for air.

Suddenly he sat in an alleyway. He hadn't remembered leaving the hospital. Kyouya had his hand wrapped around his shoulders. He felt something get pulled between his lips. A joint.

He heard laughter. There were other people. People he didn't know, smells he wasn't familiar with. He took a deep inhale of the joint and his eyes rolled to the back of his head in a dizzying sensation. The people around laughed at him and someone took the joint from his lips. He moaned and let his head fall into his palms. He didn't remember anything.

"You look wasted, Kao!" Someone spat and they all broke put in another fit of laughter.

"W-where am I?" Kaoru whispered and looked at Kyouya with dizzy eyes. His words were interrupted by Kyouya's lips that captured his own. He gasped in surprise. Kyouya's tongue played on his bottom lip and tried to force entrance, but Kaoru pulled away. Too wasted to escape completely.

Kyouya's finger ran under the young teens shirt and he whined in protest.

"Kaoru!" a new voice cried out and he turned his head. He couldn't believe who stood there.

"You don't love me do you?" Hikaru yelled with hurt eyes. Kaoru gasped in shock. Crimson red drops of blood ran down his pale skin and mixed with the wet tears down his face.

"Hikaru? Wait, it's not as you think! What happened!" Tears formed in the younger twins eyes. "H-Hikaru!"

* * *

><p>Kaoru screamed in horror and sat up in his bed.<p>

"Kao? W-what's wrong?" A sleepy, yet alert, voice asked. Kaoru shook all over his body and turned his terrified eyes to the person who had addressed him.

His brothers eyes were round and questioning. Hikaru had slept in a chair next to Kaoru's bed, but now he hurried to his feet and captured Kaoru in an embrace. No words needed to be exchanged.

Kaoru sobbed and pulled Hikaru away from his body. He took his face between his hands. With another sob he turned his head gently around to check for blood.

"Kao?" Hikaru asked and put a hand over his. "What's wrong?"

Kaoru felt fresh tears run down his cheeks again and let go of his brother. He sobbed pathetically, shaking his head.

"Nothing," the word was muffled with tears. Hikaru laughed humorlessly and embraced his brother again. This time Kaoru didn't pull away and dug his fingers into the back of his brothers shirt.

"Nightmare?"

Another pathetically hiccup-sob.

"I see." Hikaru said understandingly. "What was it?"

"You hated me..." Kaoru suddenly spat and couldn't hold it back anymore. His words suddenly spilled over as a stream of clumsy words. He was surprised that Hikaru actually understood a word of what he said. It was mostly hiccups, sobs and sounds that any normal human would be embarrassed to utter. However, Hikaru kept completely quiet while Kaoru told him everything. He let out the part about Kyouya though, he just referred to him as "a guy".

He felt the comfortable warmth of his brothers body while he told everything.

"... then I asked you what... what was wrong, but you didn't answer me." Kaoru ended and cried some more down Hikaru's shoulder. He had made a nice wet print on his shirt, making him flush, but Hikaru didn't seem to mind.

He waited until Kaoru's cries had turned into rough inhales before he spoke again.

"It was just a dream, Kao," Hikaru said soothingly. His hand slid through Kaoru's dyed hair with a sad sigh. "Nothing like that is going to happen, ever, not while I'm here. I'll take care of you, always."

Kaoru had all guards put down. He was too scared, too fragile from the dream, that he didn't even struggle when his brother kissed him gently on the lips.

"I'm scared," he said truthfully when his brother started to kiss his forehead.

"Don't be scared, I'll always be here for you," Hikaru promised and kissed away a tear that had escaped from his eyes. Then he moved back to his brothers lips and kissed him more passionate.

With a whine in defeat Kaoru let his tongue slide through his parted lips. Hikaru instantly seemed to be stuck by electricity and leaned so much into the kiss that Kaoru was pushed backwards. The younger twin put a hand out behind him, so he wouldn't be pushed into the soft bed. Hikaru's tongue ran across his piercing, which seemed to be a regular ritual from now on, and motioned his mouth back and forth. Kaoru mimicked his motions and moaned quietly.

By the small sound both twins froze. Kaoru opened his mouth and spoke.

"You should probably-"

"Lock the door." Hikaru ended and gave Kaoru a last kiss before he hurried over and closed the door. Kaoru heard his brother sigh. "There's no locks on these doors."

"Maybe we should just stop," Kaoru suggested and finally got his guards pulled back up. He heard his brother whine and run back to the bed. "Hey-" Kaoru got out before his brother forced him down on the bed in a kiss.

"No way!" Hikaru complained. Kaoru suppressed a chuckled. His brother had his usual pouting face on, looking like a child that had just been interrupted in a fun game - okay, maybe that WAS the case.

Hikaru bent down and kissed his neck.

"Hikaru, stop!" Kaoru said with a final voice, but it cracked halfway when Hikaru's tongue caressed his skin. "Remember how I ended here?"

"I already told you I was sorry," Hikaru pouted and gently bit down on Kaoru's neck. The pierced teen rasped in a breath and bit his lip. By the reaction he felt the superior teen shake with suppressed laughter. Hikaru knew what Kaoru wanted, even if he tried to deny it.

"Please-"

"I haven't been with you for so long," Hikaru moaned. Kaoru was stunned by the sudden lust in his brothers voice. "Kaoru, I want you. Now."

"Please. Please." was all Kaoru could beg when Hikaru lifted his shirt slightly to suck on the skin underneath.

"I'll make you come first." he promised, not accepting a protest. Kaoru groaned in confused feelings. He covered his face with both hands and tried to forced himself to stop his brother, but it just felt too good.

He was getting hard. They both knew _and_ felt it. Damn hormones! Why don't they just jump off a cliff?

Hikaru unbuttoned his pants with fumbling fingers.

"Hikaru, someone could come."

"Yeah, you and me."

"Not come that way! Other people could come _in the door._" Kaoru said with a breathless voice.

"Let's give them a show," Hikaru joked, but Kaoru didn't find it the least funny. He gasped out in pleasure when Hikaru's hand found his privacy.

"Enough," he begged in a whisper, but Hikaru ignored him. He took his member in his mouth and sucked. Kaoru gasped in shock. His own hands smacked over his mouth to stop a - way too loud - moan.

He hadn't been touched like this in a while and was sensitive. His head yanked to the side and he muffled his moans in his palm while Hikaru's head moved. His eyes clenched shut and he felt out of breath.

Then something horrible happened. Something that could have killed Kaoru of embarrassment.

The door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Poor Kao. xD Sorry for the missing update, been on vacation, without internet - I almost died. xDDD

OH! And sorry if there's a few errors, I tried to get this up as fast as possible. : D

**To The Awesome - patient - Reviewers:**

**aliisa-chan - **Always my first reviewer. ^^ sorry I let you wait, Yeah, Kao finally stood up - **KuroPika X** - Don't die. XD And hey hey hey! Can I read your fic? ^_^ Don't kill Hika... too... especially when he needs to play WOW. xD - **Angelusdeath** - hehe, yeah maybe he is... I didn't really have Kyouya in this fic - unless you count the crazy dream. :b - **OuranFire **- Thanks, I thought Hika would be more freaky after a fight with Kao too. He probably would if he had the choice, but since he don't have the choice between the two, he just wants both. - **Princess Of Darkness22** - Kaoru says, thank you for the bandaid. : D - **Freekness** - "I'm trying! He's all over me!" Kaoru whined. "Not my fault that I'm being raped... by my own brother!" hehe. ^^ - **That's Riku** - Thanks, he tries anyways. ^^ - **Aristania** - Yep, it just took a few smokes and a push in the "right" direction. xD - **HeartlessRain** - sorry, not much KyoKao in this chap, except the dream... if that kinda counts. xD - **hehehehehohoProductions0** - I'm glad you liked. BTW I love your username it looks funny, haha, get it? Because your name is ... um... never mind, sorry. xD - **yaoi lover14706** - I'm sorry, I couldn't. I'm happy you like though *hugs* - Blue-Eyed-Demon - LOL! True, total nonsense. : D - **SMEXYYAOILOVER1000000000** - Happy ya did. ^_^/


	8. The Turning Point

Chapter 8

Kaoru wanted to die.

The door opened and he yanked his pants up when Hikaru was momentarily distracted, but the person had already spotted them and their… situation. The younger twin wrapped himself into the blankets to get as covered as possible. Hikaru just stared expressionlessly at the door, clearly bothered by the interruption. His pants were still on so he had nothing to hide anyway.

"Sorry for interrupting," the person said slowly and immediately turned around. Hikaru sighed in annoyance, but Kaoru gaped in shock.

"K-Kyouya?" he stuttered. This was so embarrassing. Kyouya had turned toward the door and suddenly held his hands up to stop someone who was about to walk in.

"Maybe you shouldn't enter," Kyouya spoke to someone, hid on the other side of the entrance. "They seem… occupied."

"What do you mean?" a lighter voice asked. Now Hikaru's expression matched Kaoru's. When the next person entered the room Hikaru swallowed nervously.

"Oh, holy s-"

"Hikaru? Wh-what are you doing?" Haruhi asked and crossed her arms over her chest. At first Hikaru was at a loss of words, but he quickly recovered and put on a hesitant smile.

"Um, hello guys, me and Kao were just talking, he had a bad dream," Hikaru said and scooted closer to Kaoru to put a hand on his shoulder. Kaoru looked at him with hesitant sad eyes, but then he looked down and nodded.

"R-right…"

There was a moments of silence. The Kyouya huffed.

"Can I talk to you Kaoru… outside?" He asked and waved Kaoru with him. The younger twin nodded slowly and unwrapped himself from the blanket. Hikaru followed him with his eyes the whole time. When he passed Haruhi she gave him a glance that gave him shivers.

"Kaoru," she said quietly. He immediately stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. "Never again." Were the only words she uttered.

"Y-yes," Kaoru whispered back, flustered. He hurried out the door and Kyouya followed behind him. He turned to the taller man and scratched his cheek.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Kaoru asked with a small voice.

"Nothing, just listen," Kyouya mumbled and pointed at the door.

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

Kaoru was about to protest, but then closed his mouth. He was slightly curious anyway. Kyouya and himself therefore pressed their ears to the door and listened quietly.

"I can't believe you," Haruhi said angrily from the other side. "You had sex with your brother _again_, didn't you? And after you promised never to do it again. You know, I even think it's illeg-"

"Haruhi," Hikaru interrupted quietly. It sounded like he had walked closer to her. She had probably still crossed her arms.

"I only love _one_ person," Hikaru explained. "Only one."

"You sure don't act like it. You always seek out your brother, but I guess, if you really love me you'll stop having sex with him," she mumbled.

Kaoru pulled away from the door. He had heard enough. His twin had just confessed that he loved Haruhi more than him, and he had had enough. The cup was filled and rebel-Kaoru was almost jumping through his skin. He turned to Kyouya who looked completely emotionless.

"Let's get out of here," the younger twin begged and Kyouya nodded.

* * *

><p><em>If Kaoru had kept listening:<em>

"…But I guess, if you really love me you'll stop having sex with him," Haruhi mumbled and looked at Hikaru with hard eyes. Hikaru sighed.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, but you're not the one I talked about," Hikaru said, softly.

"Excuse me?" she breathed out stunned.

He took her hands in his and smiled with tired eyes. "You're the first girl who entered our world, you're the best female friend I have ever had and I would die for you, but-" he held a small pause to make sure she listened. "The one I love is my twin, it's Kaoru. He has been with me from the beginning and always supported me, no matter what. I have been trying to reattach myself from him these past couple of months, because he said "we need to see other people," but things has gone wrong."

"Are you… leaving me?" Haruhi asked slowly. Hikaru sighed deeply, but then he nodded.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"You're highlights looks great?" the hairdresser told him with a merry voice.<p>

"Awesome!" Kaoru said with a big smile. She seemed to notice his overly happy voice, but didn't say anything. He had been taking drugs with Kyouya in the car before he came in, and it was pretty obvious.

He looked into the mirror and touched his hair a little. He had gotten pale beige highlights in the black locks. He loved it.

"I'll just put the stuff away and then dry it up, okay." The hairdresser told him and gathered her scissors. Kaoru nodded, still staring mesmerized at his own reflection. She left in silence. The moment she was gone Kyouya's hand fell on the young twins shoulders.

"You look-"

"Different," Kaoru mumbled quietly, his face was absolutely emotionless.

"I was going to say "improved", but yours work too," Kyouya chuckled. Kaoru sighed and turned his head to look at the other.

"Kyouya… why do you do theses things for me?" Kaoru whispered. The tall teen was quiet for a moment then he removed his hand.

"I want you." He said darkly.

"Huh?" Kaoru spat and spun around his chair so he faced the other teen. "What did you say?"

Kyouya put his hands on each side of the chair and leaned down toward the other boy who slowly winced into his chair. "I said, "I want you". Come home with me after this."

"H-hold on… wait a second," Kaoru babbled with a shocked expression and almost tried to sink through his chair.

"I have waited enough," Kyouya whispered lustfully and captured the other teen's mouth. Kaoru jumped a little in shock and pulled away. Kyouya was so close that he couldn't pull away more than a couple of inched.

"S-stop it- why won't anyone _stop_ when I tell them to?" Kaoru suddenly yelled,angrily, and pushed both his palms toward Kyouya's chest. The other teen was pushed slightly away, but only because he allowed it, if he had even _tried_ to struggle, Kaoru could have been tiring himself out trying.

"I'll take you home." Kyouya stated matter-of-factly. "And you're not going to struggle."

"Oh? I'm not?" Kaoru said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Well, guess again!"

"You are coming home with me," Kyouya said, a smirk lifting his lips.

Kaoru opened his mouth to speak again, but at that moment the woman came back with a blow dryer in her hand. Faster than lightning Kyouya was suddenly away from his chair and leaning against the wall like nothing had happened.

"Ready to get dried up?" the woman said cheerfully and spun Kaoru's chair back around to face the mirror. He nodded, still looking angry.

No way Kyouya was taking him home!

* * *

><p>Kyouya was taking him home.<p>

"Stop it! Let go of me," Kaoru demanded when he was nonchalantly pushed into the limousine. He had to catch himself from falling into the gab between the seats, and that was enough time for Kyouya to get in and lock the doors. And not with one of those small plastic-thingy on the side, noooo, of course he had one of those automatic-remote-thingies. Kaoru choose to yank in the door a little anyway, just to prove his point.

"Let me out!" He demanded.

"Relax and enjoy the ride," Kyouya purred and leaned toward him.

"Damn it, Kyouya! Let. Me. _Out_!" Kaoru pouted and literally crossed his arms, like a kid. "I'm sick of people harassing me. Let me out or-"

"Are you going to scream? No one will hear, we have no driver." Kyouya shrugged. "He's on a small, suggested, break."

"No! I was going to say; or I'll punch you in the face," Kaoru mumbled and looked away with a bothered look. "I'm truly tired of these… these games that you two play on me." Kaoru's expression tensed in new emotions. "I thought you were going to help me through this as a friend, but-"

"No more talk," Kyouya moaned and leaned toward the youngest twin. Kaoru's protest was muffled when Kyouya's lips attacked him own. Yeah, attacked would be the word.

Kaoru was stunned.

Kyouya did it nothing like Hikaru. He felt different, his lips moved unfamiliar, his hands went places that Kaoru didn't expect. Kaoru felt like he had just entered new territory that he knew nothing about, and he needed to get back before he got lost.

Kyouya's forehead rested on his shoulder as he started sucking the pale skin there. Kaoru got his mouth free and with breathless sentences he begged the other to stop, but that only seemed to make the kisses deeper.

Damn, he would have to wear a scarf to cover up these hickeys.

"Kyouya, stop… sto- OUCH!" he spat surprised when the older teen bit down. Kaoru pressed his palms harshly against the larger teens chest. His eyes were shocked and outraged. "Did you just _bite_ me?"

The older teen scoffed and started pulling in the younger teens shirt.

"No! No! I don't want to!" Kaoru cried out and grabbed Kyouya's hands. "Stop it! Now!"

The shadow kind narrowed his eyes as his lips formed the dark word. "No. I'm done stopping."

* * *

><p>"Um, excuse me have you seen a person walking nearby? He looks a lot like me… just, dark hair and a piercing, right here," Hikaru asked and pointed at his bottom lip. The woman in the salon nodded.<p>

"Yeah, I had a young man here earlier," she said with a cheeky smile. "Kaoru Hitachiin, right?"

"Exactly!" Hikaru agreed with a huge smile.

"He left a few minuets ago, after getting his hair done, with a tall gentleman," she smiled. However, Hikaru's face fell.

"Y-yeah, that is probably true. Do you mind telling me witch way they went?" he said with a small voice. He should have guessed that Kyouya would lead his poor brother around town. He didn't like that, not one bit.

"They are still sitting in that car across the street, I don't know why they haven't left yet." She chirped and gestured toward a long black limousine on the opposite side of the road.

Hikaru's eyes widened. _If they hadn't left in a while… what were they doing? Drugs again. He couldn't allow that._

* * *

><p>Kaoru moaned and grabbed around the back of Kyouya's shirt.<p>

He couldn't help it. Kyouya was whispering in his ear. His weak point. His voice tickled his cheek with the dark, dirty and hot words, before he nipple his earlobe with a greedy snarl.

Yes, snarl. It gave Kaoru shivers.

"I have wanted you for so long," he whispered lustfully in his ear. Kaoru gasped in ecstasy, something about the soft breath against his ear made his brain all fuzzy. "Now I won't let you run. You're mine for the next few moments. Only mine."

Kyouya had earlier managed to expose Kaoru's chest and he had no defenses to stop his tongue from attacking his bared skin. Kyouya's kisses were quick, as he traveled down to the edge of his pants. Fumbling with the button.

"I… don't… want to," Kaoru whimpered and hid his eyes in the palms. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't.

"KAORU!" a loud voice suddenly yelled and two fists were slammed against the window. Kaoru gasped out in shock. Hikaru was here. His brother. Kyouya had momentarily frozen, but then got back to business.

"Don't worry," Kyouya laughed darkly, and finally got the button opened and pulled his pants down. "He can't see through the toned glass."

Kaoru let out another whimper and felt a tear break loose from his eye.

* * *

><p><span>Hikaru POV.<span>

I have never been without my brother.

Yes, of course I have been _away_ from him. I had been apart from his physically, like when I was with Haruhi, or … went to the bathroom. But I had never been _without_ him.

You may think I have been blind all this time, but you're wrong. I have seen what happened to my brother. I saw his eyes glow disappear and get replaced by a dark shade of black. I smelled the smoke in his clothes the first time he tried to smoke and keep it secret. I felt the time when he stopped enjoying or time in bed. I saw it all. But I was selfish.

No, I _am_ selfish. Because I don't want to be without him. I know he hated Haruhi, but I cut him off when he tried to tell me his feelings. He thinks I have stopped understanding him, but I have never understood him better.

It is him who has stopped understanding _me_. It is him who didn't see_ my_ changes. I have kept my act together for so long. My selfish, stupid, pathetically heart wrecking, act.

But now. I was losing him. He was being touched, one inch behind my shaking fingers who were trapped on the wrong side of the car-glass.

I knew he didn't want to. I knew he was sick of being used. Sick of being toyed with. I would apologize for everything I had done, but right now I had bigger problems.

"Kao!" I screamed and banged harder on the glass. I couldn't see through it, but I could feel that he was in there. My brother was in there! Being touched. By another. By Kyouya.

I had a temper. Hell, I had a _very_ bad temper. That was probably what got my blood boiling. Because of that temper, I found the adrenaline-rush to grab a rock from the ground and throw it at the window with all my might.

And shatter the glass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry, I probably won't be able to update as much as I did once. Some of my friends is going through tough times and need my support - meaning they live at my house at the moment, and should not find out what I write about... yeah, people can be judging - but I'll still write when I can. Thanks for your awesome reviews - the gloomy-ness is over. ^^

**People who have hung on so far: Freekness - **Yep, I finally did. Sorry to make Kyouya the bad guy in this one, but I have to stay true to the pairing after all, hehe. ^^ **- aliisa-chan - **Thanks for the exciting review. : D **- yaoi lover14706 - **Did you guess right? I really want to know. xD **- Blue-Eyed-Demon - **If you read the authors note you'll get wiser, lol! But I certainly will have a new chapter up as soon as possibe! That's a promise *holds up a determined fist*. **- AbbyxKaoru - **Okay, you can walk through the door next time, ^_^/ **- hehehehehohoProductions0 - **It was Kyouya! and Haruhi! Bet I just spoiled everything, right? xDDD **- That's Riku - **Close, Hikaru dumped her... kinda. ^^ **- Princess Of Darkness22 - **He says that "your double welcome". : D

**Thanks for reviewing. I will have a chapter up before next friday. Promise. No! Double Promise!**


	9. The Last Journey

**A/N: **OMFG Last chapter!

**Warning: **Contains: Yaoi, twincest, slight violence and smoking (I forgot the warning the last chap, but you get the point)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Kaoru let out a gasp in shock when a rock was thrown through the window. The sound was so loud and sudden that it made him jump to the other side of the car. Kyouya let out a yell in pain when a sharp pieces of glass cut through his back.

"Kaoru!" a panicking voice yelled and a hand reached through the – now broken – window and opened the door. Kaoru didn't know if he should jump into his brother arms, or slap him across the face.

The door opened and he stood, panting and gasping, staring at the two teens with wide eyes. Kyouya turned and stared at him in shock, but Kaoru only looked sad. What Hikaru had done had been kind, but… also possessive.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kyouya yelled, still shocked, and gritting his teeth from the pain. Kaoru finally turned his eyes to the dark man and gasped quietly. A piece of glass was sticking out from his back, it was not fatale, but still serious.

"I'm getting my brother," Hikaru snapped with hard eyes. He turned his eyes to his twin and his eyes immediately softened. "Kaoru, come," he begged and reached a hand out.

Kaoru winced; he would have to get by Kyouya to take his brothers hand. In a few seconds he considered to just hurry by and not look the shadow king in the eyes, but then he changed his mind. Today. Today would be the day was he showed Hikaru that he wasn't his toy.

"No." he whispered and looked like the word scared him more than anyone else.

Hikaru's outstretched hand clenched in shock. Even Kyouya looked stunned, and suddenly all three teens looked like they had just seen a ghost.

"K-Kao?" Hikaru whispered and let his hand drop. Suddenly his eyes flickered to his hair and hardened. "Highlight, huh? I see now." His voice was suddenly cold and Kaoru had to look away, he was hiding his pain under an emotionless mask. "That's why you dyed your hair, right? You are trying to get away from me, right? You don't want to look like me anymore."

In a moment Kaoru wanted to protest. But then. He decided to just be truthful and nodded with emotionless eyes.

Hikaru huffed and took a step back. He hid his hands in the palm and then slid his hands all the way through his hair, letting out a frustrated groan. Kaoru watched the movement without a sound. Hikaru opened his mouth to speak again, but suddenly he was interrupted.

"Can't you just leave him?" Kyouya said and turned toward Hikaru. Kaoru whimpered when the bleeding piece of glass was turned his way, it was almost the size of his index finger.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Hikaru yelled, sounding almost whining. His eyes flamed with hurt emotions and anyone would think he was furious, but Kaoru knew that he really was on the edge of crying. He also knew that Kyouya would get a fist in the face if he didn't step in.

Kyouya had stepped out of the car and Kaoru followed with quicker movements.

"Hikaru, don't!" he yelled when Hikaru walked toward the shadow king too. Kaoru had known Kyouya long enough to know that he didn't start the fights; he had a gift with words so he had never needed to resort to violence. Because of that, Hikaru would get the first hit in clean.

Hikaru responded and stopped in his tracks, his eyes flaming with rage. They were only one meter from each other, Kyouya towering over Hikaru.

"Why don't you just hit me?" Kyouya whispered, ice cold.

"Kyouya!" Kaoru yelled, frustrated. Did he _want_ to get hurt – more than he already was?

"Leave Kaoru alone," Hikaru demanded using his most threatening voice. Kaoru stood behind Kyouya and was ready to step in if any punches were thrown. His eyes were locked on his brother, but Hikaru only looked at Kyouya.

"Can't do," Kyouya said and narrowed his eyes.

Kaoru jumped forward and caught his brother's fist as they rose. Hikaru looked so furious that he was almost scary.

"Please calm down!" Kaoru exclaimed and tried to force his brother away, but Hikaru simply shoved him away so powerfully that the young twin stumbled to his knees. Kyouya had gotten a moment to get his defenses up and avoided the violent teen as he lunged toward him.

And then…

the two teens were in yet _another_ fight. Kaoru could only gaze at them with helpless eyes, and opened his mouth to utter words like "stop it", "calm down" or "please quit it", but then he closed his mouth again.

Suddenly a face that the youngest twin had never worn before was placed on his face. His eyes softened to emotionlessness, his mouth fell so his jaw relaxed and his shoulders lowered. It was an expression that made him look so strange that he was almost a different person.

He touched his piercings one time, before he got back on his feet. He sighed and simply turned his back to the two fighting and without a sound Kaoru walked away.

He was simply done being used.

He was simply done being taken care of, by Hikaru, by Kyouya, by anyone.

He simply didn't _care_ anymore.

* * *

><p>"One ticket to anywhere," Kaoru mumbled when he stood at the station. The woman behind the desk looked up. Her eyes scanned his appearance and he winced slightly under her judging eyes. Her eyes traveled his messy black hair, highlighted with soft beige color, and then they went down to his unusual pale face that had been drained from blood after all the stress he had been through. Then they went to his two round piercing in each side of his lip, they were slight red around the edges because he had played to such with them.<p>

Then they went to the beginning of his neck that had a circular bruise, that clearly was a hickey, but he hadn't gotten time to cover it up. They continued down the black jacket that had been closed all the way up, making him appear much more black than meant to.

Then her eyes took a quick trip back to his eyes, before she turned to her computer and pressed some buttons. Kaoru waited patiently, his hands in the pockets and his eyes at the floor.

"That'll be 4,50," She said with a bored voice and Kaoru gave her the money without making eye contact.

He looked down at his ticket. Then he nodded and mumbled a "thank you" to the lady, who just ignored him. He silently walked toward the train his ticket would bring him. The train would leave in only 10 minuets, which made him relieved, he wouldn't have to wait long.

He leaned toward a pillar while he waited and fumbled his Ipod out of the pocket. He knew it would only add to his "look", but he didn't care what anyone thought at the moment and drowned the world in his music.

He closed his eyes and stood for a moment, just listening to the soft music playing. Drifting silently.

"Excuse me," a voice suddenly said and he opened his eyes again. He looked down at a short girl who looked up at him with wide eyes. He blinked in recognition, she was one of the girls from the host club, she had been one of Tamaki's costumers.

"Yes," he said sweetly, automatically going into host-mode. He pulled his music out and smiled at her.

"Um, I just-" she said nervously and wrapped her hand together. "I thought you was someone, but maybe not…" she looked at him with flickering eyes. She was clearly uncomfortable in his present, which made him sad.

"I know, I look different, but it's me," Kaoru said with a hesitant smile. She blinked twice.

"Are you…"

"Kaoru," he helped her. She gaped in shock.

"You look so different," she exclaimed and he laughed a little. "Where's Hikaru?"

He made a fake smile. "He's coming later." Lie.

"That's good, he has been worried about you lately," she said with a small smile. Kaoru's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "It's true, he barely talks about anything else to my friends who is his and your customers."

"Well, um…" Kaoru mumbled, shifting on his feet, he had never been at a loss of words toward a girl before, but he really didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't figure out a "sexy brotherly love" reason to why Hikaru and him didn't interact so much anymore, which he usually always could.

He looked at her, his eyes suddenly serious, and it clearly alerted her. This girl really seemed worried about his well being. That was really nice for a change, so he ended up doing something that felt very strange, that he probably shouldn't do – he told the truth. He actually sat down with her on a bench and told her what happened.

"Hikaru is not coming here, I lied. Sorry. Hikaru and Haruhi are a couple now," he began, making her gape in shock. "Therefore… me and Hikaru haven't spend as much time together… so… I have been alone, a lot." He held a small pause and looked at his hands that were wrapped tightly together in his lap. "Kyouya was the first one to realize that something was wrong… he tried to help me get over Hikaru, but the thing was, _he_ is not Hikaru. My brother can't be replaced like that. I never stopped missing my brother, even with Kyouya as support, so I… did things like-" he stopped himself and looked at her.

"Did what?" she asked sweetly. He didn't know her that well, didn't know how she would react, but he chose just to say it as it was.

"As a start, I began smoking." He said, watching her gasp in shock. "But, um, that's not the worst part. I also started taking drugs, with Kyouya… I have been drinking a bit-"

"Kaoru that's _horrible_!" she exclaimed and grabbed his hand. He turned his head and watched her with sad eyes, but she wasn't done talking. "You shouldn't have done those things, Hikaru would be furious, he only talks about you in the club. And… wait, can I ask you something?" he made a hesitant nod. "Why did you … change your look?"

He made a humorless laugh and looked down again. "Um, well, as I said, I really missed my brother, but I wanted to let go, so I … didn't want to see his face every time I looked in the mirror."

"I see, have Hikaru seen it?" she asked with a small voice.

"Yeah, he was mad at first, but I think he slowly accepted it. He has Haruhi after all, I just want him to be happy, even when I'm gone," he got shocked when he said the words out loud. She was clearly startled too.

"You're... not... coming back to Ouran?" she whispered.

"I… no, no I'm not. I'm taking the next train away from here, I only create chaos when I'm here, not just for myself, but for Kyouya and… for my brother too," he whispered.

She let go of his hand and suddenly became quiet.

"W-what?" he asked and gave her a slight smile.

"Um, nothing, it's just- no, forget it," she said and waved a hand.

"No, tell me," Kaoru said with a determined tone. At that time they heard a train approaching in the distance and Kaoru turned his head.

"That's your train?" she asked with a small voice.

"Yeah, but tell me, what is it?" he kept going. She waited until the train had stopped and they had gotten on their feet before she finally spoke.

"It's just… you say that you love your brother so much that you'll do anything to make him happy, but have you ever considered that you are the one that make him happy the most?" she whispered. He looked at her with stunned eyes. "And, when you leave like this," she gestured to the train. "Isn't that for _your_ sake? Because it's definitely not for Hikaru."

He stared at her for a moment, and then he realized he had to get on the train and hurried to the door, but she followed him. He turned in the door and looked at her, she clearly wanted to say a last thing.

"Kaoru, this is just running away," she uttered before the doors closed between them.

He stared at her through the glass in the door, she looked back with sad eyes before she turned and left.

Kaoru watched her until he couldn't anymore before he turned and took a seat. His face was filled with sadness and he couldn't even contain it anymore, but unfortunately there were other people around him, so he just hid his face in the palms and forced his tears back – as usual.

That was when his phone rung for the third time that hour, signaling the tone that belonged to Hikaru. He ignored it, but soon after his phone vibrated and he opened it. A text? No... an ocean of them.

_7:32_

_Kaoru. I'm worried about u. U just disappeared. R U ok? - Hika_

_7:36_

_Kaoru. R U mad at me? Please answer, we can talk about this - Hika_

_7:37_

_Kaoru. U R usually a quick texter, why won't U answer? Call me. - Hika_

_7:40_

_Kaoru. I'm sorry. Please. Please come home. - Hika_

* * *

><p>It rained cats and dogs… and a few cows and fish too. Hikaru had his palm resting on the cool glass, watching he entrance for his brother to get home. Yes, he had moved back home.<p>

It was late, very late. Kaoru was not home.

He had called and texted Kaoru a million times and also asked everyone he knew, he had even lowered himself to call Kyouya, but no one had seen his brother. After he had gotten into a fight with Kyouya he had just disappeared, it had happened so fast. Suddenly his brother was just gone.

He took his phone out and texted again.

7:44

_Kaoru. Please don't hate me, I..._

He stopped and looked at the text for a moment. Then he dropped the phone to the ground and clenched his hands in his hair.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed and banged his fists against the glass. "Come back, damn it! Kaoru, get the hell back here!" Tears formed in his eyes and he swiped them away with an irritated movement. "I need you, damn you! I miss you, you need to get back here."

He staggered toward the bed that they used to share and buried his head in the pillow. He whimpered when he smelled his brother's scent in the sheets. They were twins, but they smelled different, Kaoru's scent was softer and always soapy. Hikaru closed his eyes and let his tears adsorb into the pillow that smelled like his younger twin.

"Get back… idiot," he cried out and screamed into the pillow. It came out muffled and he screamed louder, knowing that no one would hear it anyway. Then he did something that he knew was very childish, he sat back up, still letting the tears flow and started hitting the pillow.

"Get. Back! Get. Back. Get. Back!" he yelled and let the pillow suffer under every word. He hit the pillow faster as he screamed out in anger and called his brothers name, he did this until he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Kaoru… Kaoru…" he whispered, his hits getting weaker and weaker. Then he finally let out a pained sigh and collapsed back into the bed. He sobbed and hid his face in his hands. "Kaoru… Kaoru… Kaoru…" he kept chanting his brothers name, sobbing each time.

"Why did you leave me?" he whispered, whimpering. "I can't be alone. I can't lose you. Stupid idiot!" he sobbed a little more and clenched his hands around his face.

Then soft fingertips suddenly touched his hand and he yanked his palms away. His eyes widened in shock, making the tears roll down faster.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered with sad eyes. Hikaru sat up and let out another sob. No other words needed to be exchanged. Hikaru embraced his brother in a hug, letting out a cry in pain and with loud sobs he cried out by his twins shoulder.

"Let's run away Hikaru," Kaoru whispered and stroke his brother's hair gently. Hikaru's sobs softened as he listened. "Let's go somewhere that no one will find us. A place where it's only the two of us. Let's never leave our world."

Hikaru let out a sigh and nodded into his brother's shoulder.

"Yes, I would like that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm done! I'm done! : D Thank you for all your nice

**Let's give a last shout out to the ppl of awesomeness: **

**aliisa-chan - **"Yes I won!" Hikaru said triumphing, lifting a fist **- Princess Of Darkness22 - **It was awesome of **you** to give the idea. ^^Besides, he would look better with highlight, huh? **- yaoi lover14706 - **You did? Nice.** ***gives cookie*** - That's Riku - **Did it go right? :O **- Akira **- Okay! *uploads... **- April miller - **Awww, thanks hon, that's so sweet of you to say. :* **- hehehehehohoProductions0 - **Oh shit dog? ROFL! That made me break out laughing for some reason, you're breaking my cover around my friends. xD **- OuranFire - **You love that Kao is a chew toy. lol. Oh, and thanks for liking my plot. : D **- Freekness - **Freekness freaked out! O_O *Hikaru reads your comment and staggers back in shock* "I-I'm sorry!". xDDD *kyouya reads* "Ha, see who she likes best" *Hikaru huff* "Well, who got Kaoru? I did! So sip it!" *kaoru reads* "I'm lovable? Thank you! ... your advice was good, wish I had had it earlier *hesitant laugh* but thanks." *I read* "I'm glad you like and thanks for your support!" ^_^

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS THROUGH THIS! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME. AND LEAVE A FINAL REVIEW FOR ME TO LAUGH AT. LOVE YA ALL! : D**


End file.
